Sexed Up - COMPLETA
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: A linha tênue entre o ódio e a atração nunca pareceu tão pequena para Harry e Gina. Compartilhando um sentimento não tão amigável desde que se conheciam, o que fazer quando ambos se veem presos, sozinhos, em uma rua deserta, enquanto a implicância de anos se transforma em desejo? Parceria com as lindas Gêmeas Potter (/u/4134554/Gemeas-Potter). INFO: Cap 1
1. Capítulo 1

Fic escrita em parceria com as lindas Gêmeas Potter (** u/4134554/Gemeas-Potter**), portanto todo e qualquer crédito concedido à história é meu, da Cella e da Giks, e deixará nós três felizes.

**POV Harry**

Desci as escadas ainda com os cabelos molhados, com minha blusa pendurada em meu ombro direito. O cheiro do café da manhã atingiu minhas narinas assim que adentrei na cozinha, encontrando meu pai lendo o jornal ao mesmo tempo em que abocanhava uma torrada.

–Bom dia, pai. – Cumprimentei, antes de arrastar uma das cadeiras da mesa e me sentar.

–Bom dia, filhão.

Olhei pra ele e sorri. Meu pai estava lendo a página de esportes do jornal. Era sempre assim. Quando se tratava de futebol, James Potter esquecia-se do resto, a não ser, é claro, a minha mãe.

–Alguma nova? –Perguntei, referindo-me ao futebol.

Meu pai me deu uma rápida olhadela antes de virar a folha do jornal.

–Teremos jogo na próxima semana. Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

Sorri, e me servi de torradas e geleia.

–Não se preocupe. Comprarei as cervejas.

Meu pai e eu tínhamos uma espécie de hábito. Ambos compartilhávamos o fanatismo por futebol, especialmente pelo Manchester United, e desde pequeno, ele me puxava para a sala para assistirmos juntos as partidas. Eram divertidas, já que apostávamos o placar do jogo. Quando eu ganhava, ele me dava novos brinquedos, e quando eu perdia, bem... Eu não ganhava nada. Mas, conforme fui crescendo, nossas apostas foram se diversificando. Hoje, apostávamos quem pagaria as cervejas que tomaríamos nas próximas partidas. E, como eu havia perdido no último jogo, terei que arcar com o prejuízo dessa vez.

Trocamos algumas banalidades enquanto terminávamos de comer. No geral, fazíamos isso no trabalho, já que eu trabalhava junto com ele na empresa da família. Mas, minha mãe nos obrigou a tirarmos alguns dias de folga. E ali estávamos nós, na nossa casa de veraneio não muito longe da cidade. Costumávamos vir aqui em todas as férias quando eu era pequeno. Eu adorava esse lugar, especialmente a praia que ficava a poucos minutos daqui.

Mas os motivos da nossa estadia eram outros. Meu pai, daqui a uns dias, completaria 50 anos. E é claro que Lily Potter não deixaria isso passar em branco. Ela já havia convidado boa parte dos amigos da família, inclusive os mais próximos, os Weasley. E, neste exato momento, eu não me surpreenderia se a encontrasse no telefone, provavelmente organizando os preparativos para a festa.

Depois que terminei o café, meu pai e eu fomos jogar uma partida de tênis. Deixei minha blusa de lado e joguei apenas de short.

–Não sei porque você ainda insiste em jogar comigo. Você sempre perde! –Gritou o meu pai, do outro lado da quadra.

Limpei o suor que escorria da minha testa e corri para alcançar a bola, rebatendo-a novamente.

–Cuidado para o ego não rebater a bola por você, pai. – Brinquei, e ouvi a sua risada. Mas, ele tinha razão. Eu quase – _quase –_sempre perdia para ele nas partidas de tênis.

–Como se você fosse diferente de mim...

Dessa vez, eu gargalhei, e acabei deixando a bola passar direto por mim.

Caminhei em busca da bolinha e a peguei, porém, uma buzina me impediu de voltar a jogar. Olhei em direção ao som e avistei dois carros estacionando em frente a casa.

–Ah! Finalmente o Arthur chegou! – Exclamou meu pai.

O acompanhei até o local onde os carros estavam. Minha mãe já estava lá. Ela provavelmente me brigaria, já que eu estava suado e vestindo apenas um short e tênis, mas eram os Weasley. Arthur e o meu pai haviam se conhecido nos tempos de escola, e eu cresci brincando com Rony, que eventualmente era meu melhor amigo. Os ruivos eram tão íntimos nossos que minha mãe nem se importou quando eu apareci para os receber daquela maneira.

–Como vão, Sr. e Sra Weasley? –Cumprimentei, bagunçando meus cabelos.

–Oh, Harry!– Exclamou Molly, tão ruiva quanto minha mãe. – Está lindo, como sempre! As mulheres ainda não batem na sua porta, Lily?

Eu ri meio sem graça, mas no fundo, eu já estava me acostumando com os elogios que ela me direcionava.

Minha mãe olhou para mim, com um misto de orgulho e de satisfação nos olhos.

–Ainda não, Molly. _Ainda_não.

Claro, pensei. Eu sempre levava as mulheres para motéis, porque minha mãe parecia ainda não entender que eu tinha 24 anos e que eu sentia necessidades tanto quanto qualquer outro homem. Ou, eu poderia muito bem levá-las para o meu próprio apartamento, se esse estivesse pronto.

–É porque sou discreto. – Pisquei para meu pai, e recebi um tapinha leve no ombro de minha mãe.

–Corrigindo: é porque você é broxa. – brincou Rony, vindo até mim. Revirei os olhos e dei leves batidas em seu ombro.

–Se você não tivesse um pinto, eu te provaria a minha potencialidade. – Rebati, fazendo-o gargalhar.

Por sobre o ombro de Rony, mais um ruivo surgiu. Ou melhor, uma ruiva. Claro, como eu poderia me esquecer da irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo? Ela estava encostada no carro, usando uma saia de pregas e uma blusa lisa de alcinhas. Sorri com o nariz. Mesmo vestida com roupas simples, ela conseguia chamar a atenção.

Mas, o que a ruiva tinha de gostosa tinha também de irritante. Tudo bem, ela tinha maravilhosas curvas – _e que curvas –_mas eu nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. Ela passou anos estudando fora e, há quase um ano, voltou. Óbvio que eu me surpreendi ao vê-la depois de tanto tempo, e embora seu rosto tivesse o mesmo ar angelical, ela estava longe de ser um anjo. Pelo menos, não pra mim.

Eu estava em sua casa, bebendo algumas com Rony quando ela chegou de uma festa ou sei lá de onde. O fato é que ela me pegou olhando descaradamente para as pernas dela. E me xingou por isso. Desde então, eu a chamo de meu Demônio Pessoal. A culpa não era minha se as forças divinas a haviam presenteado com um par lindo e maravilhoso de coxas. Parecia até injusto! Enquanto outras mulheres que sem duvida não agiriam de forma bruta comigo se matavam malhando as pernas em academias, Gina Weasley esbanjava seus tributos naturais.

–Olá, ruiva. – Cumprimentei, cruzando os braços. Ao meu lado, Rony olhou para mim e para a própria irmã com um ar de divertimento. Ele sabia do nosso ódio mútuo.

–Oi, Potter. – Respondeu-me Gina, com aquele mesmo biquinho que ela fazia sempre ao me ver, ou seja, sempre que ela estava com raiva. –E, por favor, me poupe desses seus apelidos nem um pouco originais.

–Não são apelidos, e sim um fato, ou vai me dizer que o seu ruivo é de farmácia?

Rony de uma risadinha ao meu lado. Os outros estavam entretidos demais para prestarem atenção na minha maravilhosa recepção para com o meu Demônio Pessoal.

Ela ia me responder, mas a voz de minha mãe a cortou. E eu sorri vitorioso.

–Gina, querida! – Minha mãe lhe deu um abraço, que ela retribuiu. Com os outros, ela era amável, comigo, ela era irritantemente irritante.

–Harry, ajude com as malas. – Esse era o meu pai... Mesmo tendo empregados que fariam isso de bom grado, ele fazia questão de carregar as malas dos hospedes. Segundo minha mãe, 'os hospedes são nossos e não dos empregados', então tínhamos que recepcioná-lo da melhor forma.

–Ora, deixe isso aí, James. Nós podemos carregar tudo, não se preocupe. – Disse Molly, mas meu pai já pegava duas malas da traseira do carro.

Eu e Rony trouxemos as malas para dentro da casa. Mamãe logo chamou Molly e Arthur para mostrar os aposentos onde eles ficariam, enquanto eu mostraria a Rony e ao meu Demônio Pessoal onde eles dormiriam. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em minhas costas enquanto subíamos as escadas, embora seria muito mais vantajoso para mim se ela estivesse subindo na minha frente.

–Aqui é o seu, cara. – Falei para Rony, abrindo a porta de um dos quartos daquele corredor.

–Valeu. – Ele entrou com a sua mala e segui corredor a diante, com a ruiva andando logo atrás de mim.

Parei em frente a uma porta e virei-me para ela, que estava de braços cruzados.

–Seu quarto. – Apontei com a cabeça e ela abriu a porta.

Como na maioria dos quartos da casa, havia uma cama de casal, uma penteadeira e um guarda-roupa. A porta para o banheiro ficava na parede oposta a do quarto, e a janela logo ao lado. Deixei as malas ao lado de sua cama, enquanto ela parecia querer que eu saísse logo dali, mas por que diabos eu o faria? Era ótimo ver Gina Weasley irritada, ainda mais por minha causa.

–Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntei não me esquecendo dos bons modos.

–Não, obrigada. – Ela não me olhou. –Você já pode ir.

Dei de ombros e saí do quarto sorrindo presunçoso.

Durante o dia inteiro ela me ignorou. No jantar, conversava e ria para todos, menos para mim. Não que eu me importasse, claro. Mas aquilo tudo servia como prova de que eu a afetava, por mais que não fosse de um jeito positivo.

–Tem uma praia ótima aqui perto. O Harry adora, não é mesmo, filho? –Perguntou minha mãe, quando já estávamos na sobremesa.

–Sim. Tem ondas legais. –Respondi. Eu adorava surfar, embora eu não fosse profissional em cima de uma prancha.

–Como amanhã o Ron precisa ir embora à tarde, não aproveitaríamos nada e eu nunca o deixaria aqui sozinho, mas o que acham de irmos lá depois de amanhã? – Minha mãe sugeriu sorridente, e olhando para o Ron com um ar quase de mãe dele.

–Perfeito, Lily! –A Sra. Weasley disse, animada. – Faz tempo que eu não pego um bom bronzeado.

Ficaram planejando a ida a praia pelo resto da noite. Eu e Rony sentamos na varanda e bebemos algumas cervejas, nada demais. Conversamos sobre coisas banais, envolvendo futebol, trabalho e mulheres. Não demoramos muito para irmos dormir.

No dia seguinte acordamos no horário de sempre, e como havia tempo até que meu melhor amigo voltasse para casa, afinal ele não tinha conseguido férias para o mesmo período que nós, fomos para o quintal jogar tênis.

Do meu pai eu sempre perdia, de Ron eu sempre ganhava.

Quando eu já havia ganhado três sets, rebati a bola com força demais e ela foi parar no canto da casa atrás do Ron.

–Pega aí, Ron. – Pedi, gritando do meu lado.

–Cara, eu to perdendo e você quer que eu busque sua bola? Ta bom! – Negou rindo, e eu saí correndo em direção à bola.

Meu pai, que estava sentado assistindo ao jogo com uma lata de cerveja nas mãos, riu da cena enquanto eu comecei a correr para buscar o objeto do jogo. No entanto, quando ainda estava na metade do campo do Ron, Gina saiu de lá de trás carregando o pequeno objeto verde nas mãos.

Ela estava usando apenas uma saia curta, meio transparente, por baixo a sombra do biquíni, com uma estampa semelhante à parte de cima. Ao longe, e calada, era uma visão e tanto, então eu parei onde e estava e esperei que ela viesse até mim. Os óculos escuros que eu usava escondiam o meu olhar, que corria sem parar pelo seu corpo perfeito.

–Obrigado. – Agradeci, cinicamente como a irritava, e estendi a mão para apanhar nossa bola.

–Era sua? – Perguntou e eu assenti, ainda com as mãos esticadas. – Achei que fosse do Ron. – Falou indiferente, antes de soltar a pequena bola no chão, ao meu lado, e continuar andando em direção à piscina, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Era bem típico do meu Demônio Pessoal esse tipo de atitude irritante, então qualquer admiração à sua forma física havia sumido quando eu me abaixei para apanhar o que fiquei esperando como um idiota, com as mãos estendidas.

Quando me virei novamente para Ron e meu pai, os dois nos olhavam rindo, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, andando novamente para o meu lado do campo.

–Quer pegar? – Ron perguntou ironicamente, e eu sabia que ele estava se referindo à própria irmã.

–Nem fodendo! – Respondi com veemência e me virei, já posicionado no meu campo de jogo, bem a tempo de vê-los trocar um olhar cumplice.

Aproveitei sua distração e saquei, já marcando o meu primeiro ponto. Continuamos jogando até a hora do almoço, quando minha mãe veio até o quintal nos chamar. Eu peguei minha camiseta, até então jogada na grama, e joguei sobre os ombros enquanto andava na frente de Rony e meu pai, que conversavam aos cochichos atrás de mim.

Pouco depois de almoçarmos acompanhei Ron até seu carro e esperei que ele saísse para então me dirigir até a parte de trás da casa e dar um mergulho na piscina, a fim de me refrescar pelo calor intenso que fazia.

–Harry? – Ouvi a voz da minha mãe me chamando, não longe dali.

–Na piscina! – Gritei para que ela ouvisse e me apoiei na borda da piscina, esperando-a.

Assim que ela chegou, se abaixou ao meu lado antes de dizer.

–Eu e Molly estamos planejando um piquenique em família na praia amanhã pela manhã, e você vai também. – Determinou e eu nem ousei questionar, Lily era irredutível. – Não durma muito tarde hoje, porque planejamos sair daqui ainda cedo.

–Tudo o que você quiser, mãe. – Falei, sorrindo matreiro – Me acorde quando se levantar, por favor. – Pedi e ela concordou, antes de se afastar novamente.

"Vai ser tão divertido!". Pensei ironicamente, já prevendo o dia chato que me aguardava.


	2. Capítulo 2

**POV Gina**

–Mamãe, mas eu não queria ir à praia hoje, sinceramente. – Argumentei novamente, enquanto pegava meu biquíni dentro da gaveta e já começava a vesti-lo.

D. Molly nunca foi de se deixar abater quando colocava uma ideia na cabeça. E de certa forma ela tinha razão quanto a ser falta de consideração com Lily, que estava tão empolgada com esse nosso piquenique a tarde.

–Gina, não seja infantil. – Ralhou comigo em tom brincadeira e nós rimos. – Será divertido.

Eu apenas ri enquanto me virava para que ela amarrasse meu sutiã e não fiz nenhum outro comentário. Não tinha a intenção de entrar no mar, então coloquei um vestido curto e solto ao invés de saída de praia.

–Aann, nós vamos todos no mesmo carro? – Perguntei despretensiosamente.

–Não, será gente demais dentro de um carro. – Explicou empolgada. – Vamos no nosso carro e eles no deles.

Assenti com indiferença enquanto suspirava de alívio pela reposta dela. Pelo menos o caminho de ida e volta seria tranquilo...

–Você está linda. – Elogiou enquanto se levantava e saía. – Não demore, estamos te esperando. Nos divertiremos muito! – Exclamou animada.

Eu nunca quebraria essas expectativas da minha mãe, mas duvido que qualquer coisa que envolva a presença de Harry Potter seja divertida. O cara era arrogante, encrenqueiro e tinha um sorriso de canto idiota no rosto a maior parte do tempo. A única qualidade que o cara tinha, e quando digo única não é força de expressão, é ser insuportavelmente bonito.

Quando desci, já de cabelo preso e segurando os óculos escuros, todos estavam sentados na sala me esperando. Meu pai e minha mãe se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção à garagem assim que entrei. Lily e James sorriram para mim antes de acompanha-los e, como não podia ser pior, lá ficou o insuportável, com aquele sorriso ainda mais insuportável, me olhando com deboche.

–Pelo tempo que demorou eu esperava algo melhor, sinceramente. – Zombou assim que passei e ele começou a andar atrás de mim.

Ignorei sua presença e sua frase e continuei andando. Assim que chegamos à garagem eu parei de repente e ele quase esbarrou em minhas costas, e ignorei também o palavrão baixo que ele soltou.

–Não me diga que essa prancha de surf é pra você? – Perguntei com o mesmo tom de zombaria que ela tinha usado ao falar da minha roupa.

–Na verdade, é sim. Impressionada, é? – Ironizou.

–Claro que não, idiota! Deus queira que você surfe tão bem quanto andava de skate. Assim não vai durar nem dois minutos dentro do mar. – Finalizei como uma prece e entrei no banco de trás do carro dos meus pais, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo no carro ao lado.

E quase como uma predição, o caminho foi, de fato, a única parte legal desse passeio de araque em que me enfiaram. Enquanto comíamos, eu e Harry nos ignoramos mutuamente, como era na maior parte do tempo, e os pais dele foram tão amáveis quanto eram na maior parte do tempo. Sinceramente, olhando para James e Lily dava para ver como a natureza havia sido cruel com o filho deles.

Depois de um tempo conversando nossos pais foram para uma sombra que havia um pouco afastado de onde estávamos e se sentaram lá, continuando a conversa como quatro adolescentes. Quando ficamos só os dois eu me afastei e tirei o vestido para tomar um pouco de sol, enquanto ele se dirigia até o carro em busca da tal prancha que, segundo minhas esperanças, o mataria em breve.

E para minha decepção, e surpresa, ele até que surfava bem. Óbvio que não haviam aquelas manobras arriscadas que se via na televisão, até porque eu duvidava que ele fosse capaz de tanto, mas ele conseguia se manter em pé e só isso já era de se espantar.

De onde eu estava conseguia vê-lo bem, e os óculos escuros não me denunciariam, então eu fiquei olhando. De longe, sem falar nada, e sem me olhar, ele até que era uma visão bem interessante. Houve alguns tombos também, que me fizeram rir e logo disfarçar, mas no geral foi bem gracioso. E um pouco irritante, porque apesar de não falar comigo, não me olhar e não estar rindo como um idiota, ele ainda estava respirando.

Uma mão no meu ombro e a voz familiar da minha mãe me fizeram interromper esses pensamentos.

–Gina, Lily quer nos levar a um parque perto da casa dela. – Olhei ao redor e vi os outros três já se dirigindo ao carro do meu pai.

–Ta bom, mamãe. Vamos então. – Falei já me levantando e pegando meu vestido.

–Não, querida. – Ela me interrompeu rindo. – James perguntou se você se importaria em esperar o Harry terminar e acompanhá-lo, e nós dissemos que você com certeza não se importaria...

–Mas...

– ... E alem disso você não iria gostar, é tudo calmo demais por lá, segundo Lily. Então é melhor mesmo que você fique e se divirta um pouco mais aqui.– Finalizou sorrindo animada e me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Não vão embora muito tarde, porque aparentemente vai chover bastante hoje. E se cuidem.

A ultima frase foi dita enquanto ela jogava a chave e os documentos do carro do Sr. Potter em cima de mim e corria em direção aos outros. Eu até tentei argumentar, mas foi completamente em vão.

Durante pelo menos cinco minutos eu permaneci sentada digerindo o fato de que se aquela mulher não fosse minha mãe eu a afogaria. Quando olhei para o mar novamente Harry havia acabado de levar outro tombo e se levantava sobre a prancha, aparentemente sem nenhuma preocupação, apenas se divertindo. E acrescentei: e se esse homem não fosse filho de pessoas tão legais e que o amavam tanto, eu o afogaria também.

Resignada, eu me deitei novamente na areia e continuei como estava antes da interrupção da minha mãe. Aos poucos, o céu acima de nós foi passando de ensolarado para nublado.

E ele não saia da água.

Uma eternidade depois, de acordo com as minhas contas, O nublado acima foi se tornando nuvens carregadas que ameaçavam causar pelo menos um tsunami. Mas eu não iria chamá-lo, afinal não era babá de marmanjo nenhum. Ele que se tocasse que já era hora de ir embora.

Mas ele continuava se divertindo.

Eu já havia me vestido novamente e estava sentada encarando aquele idiota sem nenhum bom senso com a maior raiva do mundo.

"Eu vou deixá-lo aqui e vou embora!". Pensei de súbito quando senti a primeira gota, ainda pequena, cair no meu braço.

Mas seria uma puta falta de consideração com James e Lily. E meus pais me matariam!

Então eu continuei onde estava, ponderando se seria viável dar ao menos um gritinho para que ele se tocasse, mas não foi necessário! Finalmente eu o vi remando de volta para a praia.

–Nossa, está chovendo! – Exclamou quando chegou perto de mim.

A essa altura a chuva já caia em forma de uma garoa grossa.

–Ah, não diga! – Respondi me levantando e começando a andar. – Vamos embora. – Anunciei jogando a chave e o documento em sua mão, sem olhar para ele.

–Cadê meus pais? – Perguntou em duvida, mas andando atrás de mim.

–Foram embora há pelo menos umas duas horas. – Respondi sem querer prolongar o assunto.

–E você ficou só para poder me olhar a vontade? – Perguntou com a mesma arrogância de sempre.

Parei ao lado da porta do passageiro e me virei para ele pela primeira vez.

–Eu fiquei porque seus pais são muito amáveis, e me pediram. Agora amarra logo essa merda aí em cima e vamos antes que chova mais. – Falei abrindo a porta e já entrando.

Não vi sua expressão, e antes que ele entrasse eu já havia ligado o rádio em uma musica que eu gostava. Assim que ele se sentou ao meu lado, a primeira coisa que fez foi trocar de estação para uma musica que eu odiava.

–Carro do meu pai. Eu escolho a musica. – Deu de ombros enquanto ligava o carro.

Durante os primeiros quilômetros do percurso a chuva aumentou até virar uma tempestade que não nos permitia ver quase nada. E não segurei a vontade de falar, a cada cinco minutos, que se ele não fosse tão sem noção a ponto de ver que ia chover já estaríamos em casa.

Nas três primeiras vezes que falei, ele até respondeu, decentemente, por incrível que pareça, que se distraiu e só percebeu quando a chuva aumentou. Daí para a frente ele passou a me ignorar e aumentar um pouco o volume do rádio sempre que eu falava algo.

Faltando apenas um pequeno percurso até a estrada principal, ele freou bruscamente e antes de xinga-lo eu percebi que havia uma pequena inundação pela qual certamente não conseguiríamos passar. Ele me olhou como quem se desculpa, e antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, meu celular tocou e o identificador de chamadas indicou que era minha mãe.

–Oi mãe. – Atendi levando o telefone ao ouvido e ela disparou a falar, como sempre.

–Gina, você e Harry já saíram da praia? Espero que não! – Tomou fôlego brevemente antes de continuar. – Procurem uma pousadinha ou qualquer coisa por ai mesmo, a estrada principal está completamente interditada por conta de algumas arvores que caíram e vocês não conseguirão passar, então é melhor ficarem por ai.

Antes que ela terminasse de falar eu já estava com as mãos apoiadas no rosto, quase sem acreditar no que ouvia e ele me olhava com ar de duvida.

–Está bem, mamãe. Beijos. – Nos despedimos e desliguei.

–A estrada está interditada. – Falei me virando para ele. – Caíram algumas arvores e não da para passar.

Quando ele fez menção de falar algo eu o interrompi e continuei.

–Dá para voltar daqui para algum lugar que tenha um hotel? – Perguntei pedindo a Deus que a resposta fosse sim.

–Com certeza não, se logo ali já está alagado, para trás deve estar ainda pior. É melhor ficar onde estamos. – Respondeu demonstrando a mesma indignação.

Eu cobri o rosto com as mãos novamente e a única coisa que consegui pensar foi: Ótimo! Eu estava presa, no meio de uma estradinha deserta, com a pessoa que certamente deveria ser a pior companhia do mundo. O que mais poderia acontecer agora para ficar pior?


	3. Capítulo 3

**POV Harry**

Alguém lá em cima estava disposto a brincar com o meu autocontrole.

Naquela manhã, quando minha mãe teve a não tão brilhante ideia de fazer um piquenique na praia, vi uma ótima oportunidade de surfar. Era algo que eu adora fazer, mesmo não o fazendo com a frequência que gostaria. A única coisa que impediria daquela manhã ser perfeita -assim como todas durante essas férias- era Gina. Quando ela desceu pronta para ir a praia, não tive nenhum pudor em disfarçar o ato de passar meus olhos por todo o seu corpo com uma cara de quem não estava gostando nada do que via, o que era um tanto injusto de minha parte. Quer dizer, ela poderia ser a mulher mais irritante que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer, mas também sabia ser tão linda que fazia meu corpo desejá-la com uma força que eu nunca havia sentindo antes por nenhuma outra mulher.

Mas eu simplesmente não diria isso à ela. Meu Demônio Pessoal era irritante demais para merecer tal elogio. Então, quando ela chegou perto de mim, tudo o que fiz foi sorrir de lado e falar a minha não tão sincera opinião sobre suas vestes de praia. E o fato dela ter ignorado fez eu perceber que o recado havia "chegado" aos seus ouvidos com sucesso.

Na praia, eu fazia questão de ignorá-la. Apesar de desejar que ela não estivesse ali, meu corpo e meus olhos sabiam perfeitamente que aquilo não aconteceu. Tudo piorou quando ela resolveu tirar o vestido e ficar só de biquíni, o que me fez engolir em seco.

Meu Demônio Pessoal era gostosa pra caralho!

Foi naquele momento que eu decidir dar atenção a minha prancha de surfe, o que de certa maneira funcionou. Me fez esquecer – por quase uma hora – que Gina Irritante Weasley estava só de biquíni a poucos metros de mim.

Só saí do mar quando senti a primeira gota de chuva em minha pele. Não havia notado que o céu estava nublado, muito menos que meus pais e os pais de Gina haviam ido embora.

Quando entramos no carro e eu dei a partida, ela estava com mais raiva que o normal, o que piorou quando recebeu a ligação de sua mãe. Perguntou se havia um hotel, e eu realmente desejei que houvesse um, pois não achava que conseguiria controlar meus olhos a ficarem longe das pernas de Gina por mais tempo.

–Isso tudo é culpa sua! –Disse ela, com a cabeça baixa e com raiva.

Eu bufei e ri.

–Ah claro, como se eu fosse adivinhar que a estrada estaria alagada e as árvores iriam cair. –Falei, com deboche.

Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos em um gesto que demonstrou sua impaciência diante do que estava acontecendo. A ideia de estar preso com ela em um carro no meio do nada parecia um pesadelo para Gina assim como para mim.

–Seu idiota, se você estivesse pelo menos prestando atenção no céu e tivesse visto que choveria, nada disso estaria acontecendo!

–Desculpe decepcioná-la, mas eu estava ocupado tentando não morrer afogado. –Falei, demonstrando a minha raiva. Meu Demônio Pessoal deveria merecer o prêmio de mulher mais irritante do século!

–Mais um motivo para que você houvesse prestado atenção! –Gina bateu na porta do carro do meu pai e jogou o celular de qualquer jeito dentro de sua bolsa aos seus pés. –Tem certeza que não tem nenhum hotel perto daqui?

–Tenho.

–Pois eu acho que você está errado. Seus óculos não servem pra muita coisa, afinal.

–Conheço essa estrada desde criança. Não há nenhum hotel por aqui.

–E a quanto tempo você não vinha na casa de praia dos seus pais? Me poupe Potter, mas se você ainda não sabe, além do seu jeito irritante, as coisas costumam mudar! Deve ter algum hotel por aqui por perto sim!

–Não tem! –Falei, batendo no volante e olhando pra ela com raiva.

–Quer saber? Não vou ficar aqui parada, dentro de um carro curtindo a sua péssima companhia! Vou atrás de um hotel. –Gina tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro tão rápido que eu mal tive tempo de falar algo.

Suspirei e voltei a bater no volante. Porque ela nunca acreditava em mim?

Pelo vidro do carro, tentei vê-la, mas foi impossível devido a falta de claridade e a grossura da chuva. Pensei em ligar o carro, mas por mais que a ideia de deixar Gina ali perdida soasse como música aos meus ouvidos, eu nunca teria coragem de o fazer. Bufando, saí do carro, sentindo minhas roupas serem encharcadas pela chuva e meus óculos embaçarem.

–Gina! –Gritei, caminhando na direção onde ela estava indo. Apressei mais o paço e peguei em seu braço, a fazendo parar de andar e virar-se pra mim. Seu vestido, também encharcado, estava colado em seu corpo assim como seus cabelos. Seus lábios estavam tão vermelhos que parecia que ela havia passado algum batom, mas a causa era o vento frio que vinha juntamente com a chuva. Droga, porque diabos ela não parava de ser tão... desejável?

–Me largue! –Ele teve que gritar para que eu a ouvisse.

–Você não vai em lugar algum agora! –Falei alto, trazendo ela para mais perto de mim quando essa tentou andar novamente.

–Porque não? –Gina ainda tentava se soltar de mim, mas a proximidade entre nós era grande demais e eu era subitamente mais forte que ela.

Suas tentativas falhas de se livrar de mim foram por água abaixo quando eu, com minha outra mão livre, segurei seu outro braço, fazendo com que o corpo dela se chocasse contra o meu. Pude sentir o ritmo de sua respiração e seus seios cobertos pelo biquíni e vestido roçando em meu peito.

Aquilo era tortura! Seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos estavam a centímetros de minha boca e mesmo tentando não ligar para esse fato, eles eram convidativos demais para que eu os ignorasse.

–Porque você vai ficar aqui, comigo!. –Antes que ela falasse qualquer outra coisa, eu a enlacei com um braço pela cintura e a beijei com tanta vontade que ela se assustou.

Nunca em minha vida me imaginei beijando Gina Weasley, muito menos que ela corresponderia, o que de fato não aconteceu. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios e finalmente pensei que cederia, ela mordeu meu lábio inferior com força e se afastou de mim.

–Ai! Você é louca? –Eu gritei, pegando em meu lábio mordido.

–Seu idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo? –Ela gritava e distribuía tapinhas em meu peito. –Acha que pode sair me beijando assim, a hora que quiser?

Eu ri debochadamente e a puxei novamente para mim, mas dessa vez pela nuca.

–Sabe o que eu acho, Weasley? Que você se faz de durona, mas quer isso tanto quanto eu. –Novamente não esperei resposta. A beijei ferozmente, forçando sua nuca e apertando sua cintura contra a minha. Meti minha língua em sua boca sem deixar que ela correspondesse ao beijo, e sem dar espaço para que ela também o interrompesse.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos até ela se render e corresponder com tanto ardor quanto eu.

Seus lábios eram macios e firmes ao mesmo tempo. Possuíam um gosto tão viciante que eu soube que não me contentaria somente com beijos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**POV Gina**

Hoje eu quis matar Harry Potter três vezes: a primeira, naturalmente, quando eu o vi na mesa do café da manhã e me lembrei que estávamos dividindo a mesma casa nas férias, a segunda quando ele foi idiota ao falar da minha aparência antes deste fatídico passeio e a terceira quando eu percebi que teria que ficar aqui, trancada com ele, até amanhã, porque o incompetente não sabe definir uma chuva. No entanto, eu de fato o mataria agora... se ele parasse.

Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar antes de decidir se era uma boa ideia beijá-lo ou não. O que faz total sentido, porque se eu tivesse sequer vislumbrado essa hipótese sem ser pega de surpresa ela jamais teria se concretizado. Quando eu percebi, a parte do meu cérebro que sempre o achou terrivelmente irresistível, fisicamente falando, já estava se agarrando a ele e o puxando cada vez mais para mim. E como resultado agora estávamos ensopados, agarrados, embaixo de uma chuva catastrófica, no meio do nada e, admito, querendo mais.

Harry me beijou afoito enquanto me empurrava para trás até que minhas pernas bateram no carro e eu me desequilibrei, caindo sentada em cima do capô. Minhas mãos exploravam suas costas e sua bunda, que eu nunca admitiria, mas sempre achei sexy, e as dele agora estavam uma em minha coxa, apertando quase com fome e a outra emaranhada em meu cabelo, puxando-o num misto de prazer e dor maravilhoso.

Eu não queria, e não conseguia, pensar muito claramente agora. A única coisa que meu cérebro processava era o toque quase feroz dele, e que estava em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. E por mais que a nossa relação inexistente fosse carregada de intrigas, eu só tinha certeza de que a única coisa pior do que continuar o que estávamos fazendo, seria parar agora e provavelmente nunca descobrir o que aquela completa falta de carinho dele em relação a mim seria capaz de fazer.

Sem que eu esperasse ele interrompeu nosso beijo, me levantou ainda com a mão enfiada em meu cabelo e sem aviso me virou de costas para ele, empurrando meu corpo sobre o carro e se deitando em cima de mim. Ele era consideravelmente mais alto que eu, então não houve nenhuma dificuldade. Meus pés continuaram no chão, minhas pernas um pouco abertas pelo movimento repentino.

Sua outra mão desceu pelo meu quadril e subiu por entre minhas pernas até roçar levemente meu biquíni, enquanto meu pescoço estava sendo deliciosamente devorado. Mas eu não gemi, embora estivesse com vontade. Ele teria que fazer melhor que isso se quisesse me ouvir.

Senti um puxão mais forte no meu cabelo e inclinei a cabeça para trás, quando ele interrompeu os beijos em meu pescoço para falar, entre ameaçador e divertido, no meu ouvido:

–Eu não serei carinhoso com você. – Finalizou lambendo minha pele logo abaixo da orelha.

–Não estou pedindo que o seja. – Respondi no mesmo tom.

Ao ouvir minha petulância ele interrompeu novamente o trabalho em meu pescoço e seu olhar se deteve em algo à minha frente, eu o segui e encontrei nosso reflexo, um pouco distorcido pela chuva que escorria, estampado no vidro do para-brisa. Foi a primeira vez que nossos olhares se encontraram, e ao invés do "nada" e do deboche que havia nos olhos dele sempre que me via, hoje o fogo era palpável.

O sorriso de canto, que agora me parecia extremamente sexy ao invés de irritante, estava lá, e eu sabia que o que o motivava era o que a expressão de desejo que do meu rosto mostrava mesmo através do vidro embaçado. Ainda com os olhos cravados nos meus, senti sua mão alisar minha coxa e apertar deliciosamente minha bunda. Em troca eu arqueei as sobrancelhas em um desafio mudo, sem nunca deixar de encará-lo.

O nosso toque era quase agressivo um com o outro, e era o que a situação exigia nesse momento, não tinha como ser diferente entre nós dois. Eu estava deitada em cima do carro, de costas agora, com as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e com os dedos completamente enfiados em seu cabelo enquanto sua boca descia pelo meu pescoço e suas mãos subiam pela minha barriga, sob o vestido. Ambas com o mesmo destino: meus seios.

Quando sua boca alcançou meu decote e suas mãos chegaram ao laço da peça que eu usava, o barulho altíssimo de um trovão cortou o silencio que nos rodeava e eu pulei de susto, os olhos arregalados.

Ele percebeu, com certeza, e me encarou em silencio por alguns segundos. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer ele se levantou de cima de mim e me puxou pela mão para que eu descesse também. Me virando de costas para ele, apoiou as duas mãos nas laterais do meu quadril e me guiou com pressa até a porta de trás do carro, abrindo-a para que entrássemos.

Antes que eu desse um passo em direção ao interior do veiculo senti as alças do meu vestido serem abaixadas e ele passar como um flash pelo meu corpo. Minha próxima atitude foi levantar os pés para que ele fosse completamente retirado e enquanto fazia isso senti uma mordida excitante apertar o lado direito do meu bumbum. Não sei onde a peça foi parar depois disso, e também não me importei.

Ao invés de entrar sozinha no carro, como eu pretendia fazer, ele me virou novamente de frente para seu corpo e me empurrou para que eu me sentasse no banco, avançando logo depois para cima de mim. Eu me arrastei para trás para que Harry tivesse espaço para entrar também e assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele sua boca já estava no meu corpo novamente. Ao nosso redor, a única sensação que tive foi a de que o veiculo que nos abrigava estava se multiplicando algumas vezes de tamanho.

Todos os laços que prendiam as duas únicas, e diminutas, peças que eu usava foram soltos bruscamente, exatamente da mesma maneira como foram abertos os botões da sua bermuda de surf, para então serem atiradas de qualquer maneira para sabe lá onde, junto com os óculos que ele usava quase o tempo inteiro.

Suas mãos só deixaram meu corpo no momento em que ele se levantou de cima de mim e tateou como um louco até encontrar a própria carteira e tirar de dentro dela um preservativo que minha visão um pouco nublada não identificou qual era. Enquanto ele o colocava nossos olhares se encontraram novamente, mas, como das outras vezes, nada foi dito.

Eu sentia meus olhos muito abertos, a respiração descompassada fazendo meus seios subires e descerem rapidamente, e o via da mesma forma. Alguns segundos depois, vendo que eu não faria isso, ele desviou seu olhar do meu e varreu meu corpo de cima abaixo, com uma expressão quase sombria, indecifrável. Quando seu olhar chegou novamente no meu rosto ele segurou meus punhos e me puxou para o seu colo. Enquanto eu ia até ele, aquele mesmo sorriso idiota começou a habitar seu rosto novamente.

E de fato, aquele momento não teve nenhum carinho, embora houvesse um acordo mudo entre ambas as partes de que nenhuma violência seria tolerada. Eu sentia bem demais cada uma de suas pegadas mais fortes, do mesmo modo que sentia que ele gostava das minhas, e isso só nos deixava mais excitados. Durante o tempo que a nossa brincadeira durou, que não deve ter sido pouco, o único som ouvido dentro daquele carro, além do barulho da chuva, eram gemidos. Os meus e os dele.

Quando gozamos estávamos novamente, pelo que me pareceu ser, pelo menos, a terceira vez, deitados, com ele por cima de mim. A sensação do ápice foi forte, e me fez precisar daqueles segundos de recuperação até conseguir abrir os olhos. Enquanto isso o fundo da minha mente divagava sobre por que as pessoas queriam tanto carinho, quando a falta dele era capaz de proporcionar isso?

Eu estava cansada. Deliciosamente cansada!

Ainda de olhos fechados notei quando Harry se levantou o suficiente para que eu fechasse minhas pernas e ele se deitasse ao meu lado, a testa apoiada no banco ao lado do meu pescoço e a mão esquerda ainda segurando, já não tão forte, minha coxa direita. O peso dele em cima de mim não era desconfortável, era gostoso. Nossas respirações estavam audíveis.

Quando finalmente abri os olhos, a primeira, e última, coisa que vi foram os vidros, agora muito mais embaçados por dentro do que por fora. A intenção inicial era sair daquele abraço que em breve se tornaria constrangedor, mas antes que meu corpo obedecesse ao comando de concretizar esse ato eu já estava dormindo.

Se o que eu fiz antes de adormecer fosse um pouco menos pervertido, eu diria que dormi como uma criança. Em todo o caso, eu dormi como uma pedra! Alguma parte distante do meu cérebro tinha consciência de uma claridade, também distante, sobre meus olhos, e de um barulho, ainda mais distante, entrando pelos meus ouvidos. Minha impressão era de que eles estavam ficando mais próximos.

Quando aquele barulho havia se tornado insuportável e estava quase vencendo meu sono, eu senti algo se mexer – em cima de mim – e acordei assustada, dando um pulo.

Foi nessa hora que ele também acordou. E me encarou.

A primeira coisa que reparei foi em meu corpo dolorido, a segunda foi que estávamos ambos nus, suados, descabelados e tão enroscados um no outro que seria até difícil sair dali. Claro, como se já não fosse suficientemente constrangedor, o cheiro de sexo dentro daquele carro estava terrível.

Quase como um choque, e sem precisar falar nada, nos afastamos rapidamente um do outro e meus olhos percorreram o carro desesperadamente em busca das minhas roupas, e ele fazia o mesmo. Enquanto eu lutava com essa minha busca silenciosa, a única coisa que parecia brilhar em fontes gigantes e de neon, dentro da minha cabeça, era: "Que merda você fez?!".

Meu celular, fonte da musica insuportável que nos acordou, havia parado de tocar, e agora o silencio era mais ensurdecedor do que a musica da Beyoncé que preenchia o ambiente segundos atrás.

Ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos trêmulas tentavam, desesperadamente, amarrar os laços do biquíni enquanto ele ainda estava ajoelhado e de costas para mim, minha consciência jogava na minha cara todo tipo de sentimento possível. O pior deles era a incredulidade do que havia acontecido. E o único que não vinha, mesmo que eu tentasse me forçar a senti-lo, era o arrependimento.

Eu olhei em volta a procura do meu vestido, que apesar de não ser tão grande assim era menos exibicionista do que esse biquíni indecente que eu usava, e quis me prender numa forca quando lembrei que na noite anterior eu estava pouco ligando para onde a porra do vestido foi parar.

Quando o ultimo laço foi preso, segurando firmemente o sutiã do meu biquíni em torno do pescoço, eu me virei para olhar o que ele estava fazendo e, para minha surpresa, ele estava me olhando também. O encontro dos nossos olhos durou menos de um segundo, nenhum dos dois foi capaz de mantê-lo dessa vez.

Assim que viramos o rosto para lados opostos o celular dele tocou dessa vez, e eu agradeci internamente a Deus por ter nos livrado, pelo menos por enquanto, dessa situação embaraçosa.

Enquanto ele falava com a mãe dele eu sentia minhas bochechas quentes cada vez que uma cena da noite anterior era projetada pelo meu cérebro. E senti também minha raiva crescendo por cada arrepio inconveniente e impróprio que eu sentia em cada uma delas.

"Pelo amor de Deus, corpo, isso não é hora de ficar excitado por Harry Potter!". Pensei indignada.

–Não, ela ainda está dormindo. – O escutei mentindo para a mãe e prestei mais atenção na conversa, ainda com a testa apoiada nas mãos e o rosto levemente virado para a janela.

–A estrada já está liberada? – Perguntou e eu implorei para que a resposta fosse sim. – Aah, que bom. Já estamos indo então. – Respondeu afirmativamente e eu percebi que o alivio dele era tão grande quanto o meu.

Assim que o telefone foi desligado ninguém precisou falar nada, cada um abriu a porta do lado que estava e saímos do carro ao mesmo tempo, em direção ao banco da frente. Quando abri a porta, antes mesmo de colocar os pés no chão do lado de fora do veiculo, em avistei a peça que tanto havia procurado. Jogada do lado de fora do veículo, completamente suja de barro!

"Obrigada, Harry!". "Obrigada, mundo!". Pensei enquanto me abaixava e o pegava do chão.

Não havia a menor condição de vestir sem antes lavá-lo, então quando me sentei no banco do carona, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se sentava no do motorista, coloquei o vestido no carpete à minha frente, tentando não deixar transparecer quão envergonhada eu estava. É praticamente impossível esconder seu corpo quando você está usando apenas um biquíni, mas eu ainda guardava a esperança de que uma bolha invisível me encobrisse por completo.

De onde estávamos até a casa de praia dos pais dele, seriam aproximadamente vinte minutos de viagem. Os vinte minutos mais longos e mais silenciosos dos meus vinte e três anos de vida!

Eu me mantive com os olhos voltados pela janela, fingindo ver as arvores que passavam por nós quando na verdade eu tentava, desesperadamente, encontrar uma resposta para o que havia sido "aquilo".

Havia sido colossal, maravilhoso, excitante, orgástico, era obvio. Mas também havia sido completamente sem noção, sem sentido, sem razão! Nada dentro de mim o culpava, porque eu nunca fui o tipo de mulher que cede à pressão, então de maneira alguma eu me sentia usada, abusada, ultrajada, subjugada, ou nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu quis, e eu fiz o que tive vontade, exatamente como ele. E o momento havia sido muito bem aproveitado.

O que eu não entendia era "por que" eu quis. Afinal, a gente se odiava, não é? Nesse momento me veio na cabeça uma frase que meu antigo professor de Filosofia, da faculdade, havia dito: "a linha entre o ódio e a atração é muito tênue, quase inexistente". Naquela época não fez nenhum sentido, mas agora, dentro de um contexto tão cabível, me deu vontade de rir. Eu não o fiz, ninguém aqui precisava de mais constrangimento.

Eu queria pensar em alguma daquelas provocações que eu sempre tinha na ponta da língua para jogar em cima dele, para descontrair, para voltar ao distanciamento proposital que havia até algumas horas atrás, mas elas haviam sumido completamente. O que eu via agora era um abismo quase intransponível e aparentemente sem nenhuma ponte para o outro lado.

Assim que ele virou na rua da casa que também era dele, e eu avistei nosso destino final, quase suspirei de alívio. De canto de olhos, vi que ele relaxou um pouco a pressão de suas mãos no volante, o que indicava também sua vontade de sair logo daqui.

O carro mal havia parado na garagem e as duas portas já estavam sendo abertas apressadamente, enquanto os dois sem reação saiam de lá de dentro em direção à porta de entrada. Eu tentei recuperar o pouco de dignidade que ainda restava colocando a bolsa e meu vestido destruído em frente ao corpo, mas não tive sucesso.

Eu andei em sua frente, e apesar de sentir sua proximidade e seu olhar quando parei para abrir a porta não tive coragem de me virar para encará-lo também. Assim que consegui avistar o interior da sala de estar, nossos pais estavam sentados no sofá conversando e rindo, e todos se viraram para nós.

–Finalmente, eu já estava preocupada! – Exclamou minha mãe e eu lancei a ela um sorriso amarelo. – Onde vocês dormiram? Lily me disse que não há nenhum hotel para aqueles lados. – Quis saber.

Eu não encontrei palavras para respondeu, pois estava mais preocupada em poder correr para o meu quarto, então agradeci mentalmente quando Harry o fez.

–Dormimos no carro, Sra. Weasley. – Falou sem querer prolongar o assunto.

–E não se mataram?! – James exclamou fazendo todos rirem, menos nós dois.

–Quase! – Harry respondeu sem graça e se forçando a rir para acompanhá-los.

Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas podia apostar que meu rosto estava meio verde. Enquanto todos riam eu dei alguns passos em direção à escada, mas antes de alcançá-la minha mãe me chamou e eu me virei para ela. Ao invés de encontrar os olhos dela quando me virei, o primeiro ponto onde me foquei foram os olhos dele, que também estavam pregados nos meus. Desviei rapidamente para o rosto da minha mãe e esperei que ela falasse.

–O que aconteceu com seu vestido? – Perguntou em duvida e olhando para a peça toda suja em minha mão.

"Ai, caralho!". Pensei olhando para ela com o que eu esperava que fosse uma expressão serena.

–Nós tivemos que descer do carro para ver se já seria possível passar pela estrada cheia de barro, Sra. Weasley. – Foi Harry quem respondeu novamente.

–Mas como você se sujou tanto? – Questionou novamente, com visível duvida, me olhando outra vez.

–Eu caí. – Respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça e todos eles riram, inclusive Harry. – Agora se me dão licença, eu preciso tomar banho.

Quando me virei para a escada novamente, foi a voz de Lily que me chamou, tão carinhosamente como sempre fazia comigo, e mesmo assim eu senti um pouquinho de vontade de dar um grito.

–Querida, você machucou sua perna. – Falou com certa preocupação.

"Pronto, só faltava essa...". Pensei antes de me virar.

–Desculpa Lily, o que? – Perguntei para ter certeza que não tinha ouvido errado e também para pensar em algo.

–Sua perna, você se machucou ao cair. – Repetiu sorrindo, de uma maneira um tanto diferente dessa vez, mais sugestiva. – Sua coxa está marcada. Não está doendo?

Olhei para baixo e uma mancha roxa tomava o lugar onde as mãos dele haviam me apertado boa parte das horas anteriores.

–Aah, eu nem tinha reparado. Não está doendo, não. – Respondi sorrindo sem graça. – Agora vou indo, tchau.

Mal terminei de falar e já estava subindo as escadas quase correndo. Assim que fechei a porta do quarto encostei-me a ela e fechei os olhos, uma única frase se passando pela minha cabeça:

"Porra, que noite!".


	5. Capítulo 5

**POV Harry**

Depois que eu e Gina chegamos em casa, sem trocar qualquer palavra durante o percurso, me dei conta da gravidade de tudo o que tinha acontecido e, por incrível que pareça, não estava nenhum um pouco arrependido.

Meu Demônio Pessoal tinha o melhor beijo que eu já havia provado em todos meus 24 anos de vida e, sem dúvida alguma, sabia como enlouquecer um homem na cama ou, no meu caso, em um carro. E o fato de ainda não saber onde eu estava com a cabeça quando a beijei –o que me pareceria uma ideia absurda um dia atrás- me fez perceber que se eu pudesse "perder a cabeça" mais vezes, eu com certeza o faria.

Eu quase quis matar meu pai pela sua tentativa totalmente sem graça de quebrar o gelo entre mim e Gina, pois por mais que ele não soubesse o que de fato houve naquela noite, ele era o único que percebia o meu ódio totalmente recíproco pela ruiva. "E não se mataram?". Minha resposta teria sido totalmente diferente da que saiu da minha boca se minha cabeça processasse tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior um pouco mais rápido. E essa foi a pior parte.

Gina Weasley não saiu da minha cabeça pelo resto do dia.

Quando eu subi para o meu quarto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi deitar em mim cama e suspirar, não ligando para o fato de minhas roupas estarem um tanto úmidas e rezando para que minha mãe não entrasse no quarto e me repreendesse por isso. Meus pensamentos pareciam turvos e indecisos entre lembrar da noite que havia passado com Gina no carro de meu pai ou tentar entender o porque de ainda desejá-la. Ela era a mulher irritante... que eu odiava desde os tempos da escola... simplesmente não me pareceria real que a ideia de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la houvesse sido totalmente minha, muito menos que nenhuma migalha de arrependimento passasse por mim agora.

Eu poderia simplesmente guardar na memória a melhor parte do sexo e descartar todas as outras se eu simplesmente soubesse definir qual foi. Em minha cabeça, lembrar daquela noite sem lembrar o modo como a ruiva me olhara pelo retrovisor do carro ou a forma como ela gemeu quando eu dei atenção demais aos seus seios não me parecia nem um pouco justo. A verdade –e a real resposta que eu queria dar ao meu pai- era que Gina havia me matado muitas vezes dentro daquele carro. E eu adorei. Meu Demônio pessoal me levara ao paraíso mais de uma vez, e embora meu pensamento fosse um tanto contraditório, eu duvidava que houvesse mulher na terra que faria aquilo tão bom quanto ela.

Depois do que me pareceram horas, eu me convenci de que nada do que eu fizesse ou tentasse faria com que aquela ruiva saísse dos meus pensamentos. Então me levantei, tirei minhas roupas e tomei um bom banho.

Devidamente limpo e arrumado, voltei a deitar em minha cama e deixei com que, quando adormeci, meu Demônio Pessoal tomasse conta dos meus sonhos.

Quando eu desci naquele mesmo dia para jantar, todos já estavam na mesa e, para minha completa falta de sorte, o único lugar vago era ao lado de Gina. Ela pareceu notar isso logo que me viu, pois seus olhos não demoraram mais que dez segundos em mim e, discretamente, afastou-se para sentar-se no canto mais afastado do meu corpo que sua cadeira permitia. Mesmo assim, o espaço não fora o suficiente para evitar que nossas pernas se rosassem por de baixo da mesa, nem que eu não sentisse vontade de arrastá-la para o quarto mais próximo e fazê-la minha mais uma vez.

Meu pai parecia dividir a atenção dos seus olhos. Ele ficava me encarando e, por certo tempo, encarava Gina também. Os demais na mesa não pareceram notar, mas eu convivi o bastante com o meu pai para saber que ele desconfiava de algo.

Minhas dúvidas se confirmaram quando ele, após todos terem saído da mesa, veio ao meu encontro.

–Então...- Começou ele. Eu tentei fazer a cara de quem não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava tentando dizer, mas eu sempre fora péssimo em mentir para o meu pai. E o fato de Gina estar a poucos passos dali, e, portanto me fazendo lembrar da nossa noite no carro, também não ajudava.

–O que foi? - Dei de ombros e procurei agir normalmente. A esperança é a última que morre, afinal.

–Não tente esconder de mim. Está escrito na sua cara "Fiz sexo selvagem com a mulher que eu mais odiava na vida. E gostei."-_ Meu pai falou aquilo com um sorriso e uma certeza que chegou a me incomodar.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. O que eu poderia fazer? Pensei em dizer não, mas aquilo seria tão infantil que só faria com que meu pai aumentasse o sorriso. E tudo era culpa de Gina Weasley.

Eu odiava o fato dela sempre conseguir me fazer de bobo, mesmo não tendo consciência disso.

–Qual é exatamente a cara de quem fez sexo selvagem?

_Pra ser sincero, na sua cara só está escrito a parte do sexo. O selvagem ta escrito na perna dela. - Respondeu meu pai, e eu soube naquele momento como ele havia conquistado minha mãe, já que, segundo ela, a relação deles antes do primeiro beijo era feito a de gato e rato, sempre brigando e discutindo. Mas quando se trata de James Potter... Bem, ele SEMPRE tem uma resposta na ponta da língua.

–E o que está escrito na cara dela? - Perguntei, tentando tirar a atenção do meu pai sobre mim.

–Bom, ela não é minha filha para eu conhecê-la bem, mas aposto que ela gostou. - Respondeu ele, me fazendo rir.

–Mamãe tem razão, o senhor sabe ser irritante às vezes. -Eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

–Vamos rapaz, respeite o homem que te ensinou tudo sobre mulheres. - Um importante ponto sobre meu pai era que ele nunca perdia a oportunidade de contar vantagem de si mesmo. - Vamos, me responda... Foi bom?

Eu ri mais uma vez e olhei para Gina - que estava concentrada lendo um livro em uma poltrona no canto oposto onde estávamos - antes de responder com o sorriso mais cínico que herdara de meu pai:

–Pergunte ao seu carro.

O Sr. Potter não voltou a me fazer nenhuma pergunta depois disso, e eu agradeci. Mas infelizmente não impediu que ele, no dia seguinte, fizesse alguns... Comentários.

–Bom dia mãe. - Dei um beijo na testa da Sra. Potter como fazia todas as manhãs. Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da enorme varanda da nossa casa de verão, com um pequeno caderno e caneta em mãos.

–Bom dia filho. - Ela sorriu docemente para mim e voltou a dar atenção aos objetos em sua mão.

–O que está fazendo? - Perguntei, sentando em uma cadeira de frente a ela.

–A lista dos convidados da festa de aniversário de seu pai.

Inesperadamente, meu pai surgiu da mesma porta da qual eu havia passado. Bagunçou meus cabelos e passou direto por mim para beijar minha mãe. Eles sempre faziam aquilo na minha frente, mas isso não quer dizer que eu havia me acostumado. Na verdade, acho que eu nunca iria.

O barulho de passos na pequena escadinha da varanda nos chamou atenção. Virando a cabeça, me deparei com uma ruiva suada, usando um top e shorts de malhação acompanhado dos tênis de corrida. Eu não percebi que estava a encarando tão descaradamente até ela nos cumprimentar com um 'Bom dia'.

–Bom dia, querida. Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo. - Comentou minha mãe, e eu ainda estava dando umas boas olhadas para as pernas dela. Alguns de seus cabelos ruivos grudavam em sua testa por causa do suor e, droga, ela estava deliciosamente sexy.

–Eu costumo correr pela parte da manhã, Sra. Potter. - Respondeu Gina, educadamente.

–Todos nós deveríamos estar seguindo o seu exemplo, Gina. - Comentou meu pai e virou-se para a minha mãe logo depois. - Vim pegar as chaves do seu carro, querida.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu? - Perguntou minha mãe, analisando a lista em suas mãos. - As minhas chaves estão na minha bolsa, querido.

–Não, mas prefiro ir no seu. Temos que entregar o convite para os Lovegood. - Meu pai olhou para mim com aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre. Caralho, ele não vai me deixar em paz. Nem andar no carro dele ele queria só por eu ter transado com Gina no banco de trás. Eu nunca me importei em deitar na cama deles sabendo que ele e a minha mãe haviam me feito nela! - Aliás, como o Harry pareceu gostar bastante do banco do meu carro da última vez que fomos à praia, sugiro que eu fique com as chaves do carro dele.

–Mesmo, querido? - Indagou minha mãe.

–Eu...

–A Gina também gostou, não é mesmo, querida? - Ok, o meu pai foi longe de mais.

Gina estava tão vermelha quando seus cabelos, e me dirigiu um olhar raivoso e ao mesmo tempo confuso . Droga, iria sobrar pra mim.

–Hã.. claro, Sr. Potter. - Respondeu a ruiva, enquanto meu pai piscava para mim e para ela.

–Na verdade, ele vai usar o seu carro porque eu vou limpar e lavar o dele. - Eu disse para minha mãe, me levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado. - A Gina caiu e... Bem, acabou sujando um pouco o banco de barro.

Eu não olhei para ver qual havia sido a reação do meu Demônio Pessoal diante da minha tentativa falha de aliviar a tensão diante de meu pai.

–Mas meu filho, nós temos empregados para fazer isso e...

–Não se preocupe mãe, eu gosto de fazer isso. - Dei um beijo em sua testa novamente e saí rindo dali, indo atrás das chaves do carro de meu pai.

Rindo porque eu e Gina não estávamos sendo nem um pouco inteligentes em agir como se nada houve acontecido e me repreendendo por ver o quanto aquilo parecia infantil de nossa parte.

O fato de mal conseguirmos nos encarar ou não dirigir nenhuma palavra ao outro era mais uma evidência que não me deixava esquecer detalhes daquela noite, pois se estávamos tentando fingir que nada aconteceu, o plano estava indo por água abaixo. Não era normal eu e Gina não nos provocarmos ou evitarmos nos olhar. Pelo contrário, nós tínhamos quase uma tara por provocar um ao outro, sempre empinando o nariz e nunca abaixando a cabeça na frente diante de tal. Meu Demônio Pessoal adorava ganhar e ter tudo o que queria, eu simplesmente não deixava que ela conseguisse o mesmo de mim. Portanto, nunca cedia e aceitava seus caprichos ou manias. Eu SEMPRE contestava, nunca perdendo a chance de tirá-la do sério.

Ainda rindo, peguei as chaves do carro de meu pai e segui para os jardins onde o veículo se encontrava estacionado. Encontrei uma mangueira pendurada em uma parede próximo dali, a qual eu sabia que os empregados usavam para regar as plantas. A conectei em uma torneira e peguei um pano para passar no banco de trás do carro.

Tirei minha blusa para não molhá-la, aproveitando para sentir o calor do sol em minha pele. Liguei a torneira conectada a mangueira e comecei a espirrar água por cima do capô do carro. Inevitavelmente lembrei da última vez que tocara ali e da incrível sensação de ter a bunda de Gina Weasley totalmente colado ao meu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento pois não me parecia uma boa ideia ficar "animado" logo pela manhã, embora a imagem de Gina com roupas de ginástica e suada não houvesse saído de minha cabeça.

Andei até a torneira e a fechei, pegando o pedaço de pena e abrindo as portas que davam acesso a parte de trás do carro. O banco estava grudento e alguma partes –que eu deduzirem ser o local onde nossos pés haviam ficado- estavam sujas de barro. O cheiro de sexo ainda era um pouco evidente, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais quando imaginei a cara de meu pai caso entrasse em seu carro e o visse naquele estado.

Passei o pano por toda a extensão do banco que era encapado com um tecido de couro, o que facilitava o meu trabalho. Os bancos da frente não estavam tão sujos, mas deixei as portas abertas para que o sol batesse neles pois lembrei das gotas de chuva que eles com certeza haviam levado.

Quando voltei a usar a mangueira, me deparei com uma ruiva andando na minha direção, andando descalça e usando um short jeans e blusa de alcinhas, totalmente inerente de minha posição ali. O fato de tê-la achado tão linda e sexy vendo-a vestida de maneira simples me irritou. Gina Weasley já havia tomado conta d minha mente por completo, não a deixaria fazer o mesmo com meu corpo, embora eu achasse que as possibilidades daquilo acontecer eram muito grandes.

Não tive noção da cara de bobo que fiz ao vê-la, mas tudo piorou quando sem querer, a mangueira saiu de minha mão, me dando um bom banho. A risada de Gina diante daquela cena _ que eu apostava ter sido patética- me fez bufar.

–Acho que alguém precisa trocar de óculos. - Disse ela, agora mais perto de mim, parecendo se equilibrar na ponta dos pés descalços.

Eu fingir ignorar o que ela dissera, me agachando para pegar a mangueira e, sem dar tempo que ela se esquivasse, espirrar um jato de água em sua direção.

–Acho que alguém precisa de uns óculos. - Rebati, com um sorrisinho no rosto. Vi meu Demônio Pessoal abrir a boca, como quem não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer. Suas roupas estavam molhadas e coladas em seu corpo - assim como haviam ficado na noite em que nos beijamos na chuva.

–Eu já disse que te odeio? - Perguntou ela, bufando de raiva. Até assim ela me parecia extremamente linda. Droga!

–Constantemente. - Respondi, alargando o meu sorriso.

Ela ia me bater, eu tenho certeza que iria. Mas quando deu um passo em minha direção, seus olhos pararam no carro de meu pai. Eu tenho certeza que ela lembrou-se da noite em que transamos e, principalmente, como aquilo havia acontecido, porque a situação era extremamente parecida com a que estávamos tendo agora: eu a irritei, nós estávamos molhados, ela me bateria e eu tinha quase certeza que a beijaria novamente, porque o fato de suas roupas estarem molhadas e ela ter andado na ponta dos pés em minha direção fez com que o meu desejo por ela aumentasse _ ainda que isso me parecesse impossível.

Então ao invés de completar o que estava prestes a fazer, ela simplesmente me olhou, virou-se de costas e começou a andar na direção de onde havia vindo, me deixando sozinho com a mangueira, o carro e a lembrança de seu sutiã a vista por conta da blusa que ficou transparente ao se molhar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**POV Gina**

Há dois dias, mais ou menos, meu cérebro havia deixado de cumprir suas funções reais para se tornar duas coisas, simultaneamente: um DVD riscado que reprisava sempre a mesma cena daquela maldita (e gloriosa) noite e um contador regressivo para o tempo que faltava para eu poder ir embora.

Ontem eu comentei com a minha mãe, como quem não quer nada, que já ia embora e ela quase teve uma sincope! O resultado do meu comentário foi meia hora de sermão sobre como o Sr. Potter havia sido gentil em nos convidar para passar as férias e o aniversário dele aqui, nessa casa maravilhosa. Depois de um tempo eu me cansei e jurei para ela que só iria embora depois da festa, junto com todos.

Mas concordar em ficar aqui não era o mesmo que concordar em ir ao mercado com Harry! Porra, ele tem vinte e quatro anos, não pode ir ao mercado sozinho? Aparentemente nossas mães achavam que não!

Molly Weasley era a melhor mãe do mundo e sempre me deu liberdade para conversar sobre tudo e fazer quase tudo, mas era irredutível em suas ideias e eu nunca a desobedecia, já que nunca houve uma ordem dela, em toda minha vida, que no fim não houvesse uma razão real de existir (exceto essa de ir ao mercado com ele). E Lily aparentemente estava andando muito com ela, já que Harry não conseguiu abrir a boca para falar um não sequer quando a mãe dele mandou que me levasse.

"Para outras coisas ele abre a boca muito bem!". Pensei incrédula. Poxa, ele era homem, e os filhos homes batem de frente com os pais, não era assim? Com ele não!

–Querido, leve Gina com você. - Lily sugeriu me olhando e sorrindo. - Agora mesmo ela comentou que precisava comprar algumas coisas, não há por que irem separados.

Ele ficou sem graça por um tempo, mas aparentemente não chegou nem a pensar em desobedecer à mãe. Ao contrário, virou-se para mim, com cara de quem se desculpa, e respondeu.

–Claro, se ela quiser ir comigo.

Eu fiquei meio verde, e ele ficou meio vermelho. E eu percebi também como ele a respeitava e era carinhoso com ela, como ele pareceu pleno ao se abaixar e beijar a bochecha de Lily e como seu sorriso foi espontâneo ao segurar a mão dela enquanto a beijava. Um homem, que sabia como tratar uma mulher, aparentemente era o que ele era em todos os momentos...

–Isso, querida, vá com ele. - Minha mãe ordenou antes que eu pudesse responder, me tirando dos meus pensamentos, e depois virou-se para ele. - E cuidado para não ficarem presos por ai novamente, hein!?- Falou brincando e as duas riram abertamente.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, e ele coçou a cabeça nervoso.

–Mas mamãe, eu posso ir depois, nem é tão urgente assim, é só shampoo e... - Tentei argumentar, mas minha voz não foi muito convincente.

–Nada disso, não há porque fazer isso. Vão logo e não demorem. - Ordenou e se virou para continuar conversando com a amiga.

–Tudo bem, cadê a chave do carro do papai? - Perguntei já estendendo a mão.

–Arthur e James saíram com ele, querida. - Lily respondeu e nos estendeu a chave de um carro que eu conhecia bem. -Vão com o carro do seu pai, Harry. Ele não vai se importar, tenho certeza.

Se antes estava verde, agora minha cor nem existia mais. Ele gaguejou um pouco, titubeou, pensou tempo demais, mas finalmente pegou a chave das mãos da mãe e se virou para mim, com ar de extremo constrangimento:

–Eer... Vamos? - Convidou sem graça, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos bagunçados e bagunçando-os ainda mais.

Eu apenas assenti, sem conseguir responder e ele se virou já indo em direção à porta.

Como eu nunca havia reparado nessa cena sexy? Ele bagunçava os cabelos sempre assim? E ele sempre andava assim? Eu ainda estava parada boquiaberta quando ouvi Lily pigarrear e minha mãe falar, mal escondendo o riso:

–Gina, você vai atrasá-lo. - Alertou com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu.

Para evitar o sorriso amarelo que certamente sairia, eu nem tentei sorrir. Apenas passei a mão pela alça da bolsa que estava em cima do balcão e sai correndo porta afora. Quando fechei a porta da sala e me virei para o carro, ele já estava lá dentro, sentado no banco do motorista, apenas me esperando.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta para entrar. Quando me virei para sentar meus olhos encontraram o banco de trás. Aquele banco. O nosso banco. E eu tentei, em vão, frear o arrepio que subiu pela minha coluna e Percebi quando seus olhos seguiram o meu para o mesmo lugar e ele ficou tão sem graça quanto eu.

Gostaria de ter coragem de perguntar se ele também havia ficado tão arrepiado!

Quando ele ligou o carro eu me virei levemente para a janela, da mesma maneira como da ultima vez que me sentei nesse banco. A diferença é que agora meu biquíni havia dado lugar a um short jeans curto. Lentamente ele tirou o veiculo da garagem e seguimos nosso caminho em direção ao único supermercado grande daquela região mais afastada. Consequentemente o supermercado também era afastado, e consequentemente demoraríamos para chegar até lá.

O silencio já estava constrangedor para mim, e acredito que para ele também, mas eu não conseguia olhá-lo. Pensei em ligar o rádio, mas nos últimos dois dias já tínhamos passado por tanta situação constrangedora que com certeza nossas mãos iriam se encontrar no meio do caminho, como naquelas cenas de filmes românticos, e eu iria querer sair correndo de novo.

Continuei curtindo o silencio e olhando para fora do carro, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. E lembrando principalmente das piadas de James, do jeito que eles nos encarava, tão debochado quanto Harry me olhava até três dias atrás e me fazendo lembrar o filho não-tão-mais-insuportável-assim dele.

–Harry... - Chamei, morrendo de vergonha, depois de passar minutos criando coragem, e ele se virou para mim quase imediatamente, para depois voltar a prestar atenção na estrada quase tão rápido quanto o primeiro movimento. - Você é... o seu pai, aliás... ele...

–Sim, ele sabe. - Respondeu tão sem graça quanto eu.

–Droga! - Reclamei e me virei no banco, de frente para ele agora. - Você... Eu não acredito que voc...

–Não, eu não contei a ele. É claro que não. É só que ele percebeu que havia algo diferente, ligou uma coisa com a outra e me perguntou.

–Aah, e você conf..

_Claro que não confirmei! - Ele me cortou novamente. - É só que ele é direto demais, não tem como esconder.

–Será que dá para você me deixar terminar uma frase pelo menos? - Perguntei irritada e com os braços cruzados.

Ele olhou de canto para mim e se virou para frente novamente, rindo. Tão logo ele fez esse movimento eu me lembrei do que provavelmente o fez rir: era a primeira vez, depois "daquele" dia, que estávamos agindo como antes. Ainda ouvindo sua risada eu permaneci de braços cruzados e me virei séria para a janela. Minha vontade era de gargalhar junto com ele, mas algo dentro de mim impedia minha antiga habitual espontaneidade.

Ele parou de rir um tempo depois e nada mais foi dito até que chegamos a nosso destino final. Ele carregou o carrinho e eu andei o tempo todo ao seu lado, tão calada quanto antes. Não foi difícil descobrir o que ele precisava fazer no mercado, certamente Lily o havia mandado porque eu duvidava que ele comesse granola e iogurte natural. Mas certamente todas aquelas besteiras para comer não eram dela!

Não peguei nada alem de shampoo e condicionador, mas como não havia a marca que eu costumava comprar, demorei um pouco para conseguir escolher. Quando finalmente me decidi, peguei minhas compras da prateleira e virei novamente para onde ele estava, seu queixo estava apoiado em uma das mãos e ele olhava fixamente em minha direção.

Ele se assustou um pouco com minha virada repentina e tentou disfarçar, olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim. Eu fingi que não tinha visto nada, embora minhas bochechas estivessem quentes e minhas mãos estivessem com um leve tremor.

–É só isso. - Falei apontando para minhas compras e ele só assentiu, antes de voltar a caminhar em direção ao caixa.

Eu carreguei meus dois frascos nas mãos mesmo, assim pelo menos saberia o que fazer com elas. Não havia muita gente aqui hoje, então fomos atendidos rapidamente. Ele colocou todas as compras do carrinho em cima do balcão para registro de preços e eu estava esperando que ele finalizasse para poder pagar meus cosméticos.

–Me dê aqui, por favor. - Pediu estendendo as mãos para os frascos que eu segurava.

–Não precisa, obrigada. Eu passo quando você terminar. - Respondi agradecendo.

–Não há necessidade de passar pelo caixa duas vezes, Gina. - Rebateu revirando os olhos.

–Não vai demorar muito, Harry. E além disso só estou com meu cartão, não tenho como te dar o dinheiro. - Justifiquei novamente e fechou um pouco a cara, vindo até mim.

A última vez que ele fechou a cara e veio até mim, foi para me puxar pelo braço e me dar um beijo que nos fez acabar sem roupa, embolados e eu acordei toda dolorida no dia seguinte! Mas não foi isso o que ele fez dessa vez, percebi logo depois com um misto de alívio e frustração.

–Deixa que eu pago. - Determinou sem dar espaço a nenhum questionamento enquanto puxava as embalagens da minha mão e colocava em cima do balcão.

–Ora, mocinha, deixe que seu namorado pague seus shampoos... - Ouvi uma voz alegre vindo detrás de mim, e me virei encontrando uma senhora mais baixa que eu e sorridente. - Aposto que ele gosta de cheirar seus cabelos.

"Cheirar eu não sei, mas adora puxá-los!". Foi a primeira coisa que pensei, mas achei que ela pararia de rir tão docemente se eu respondesse dessa forma.

–Ah, não, ele não é meu namorado. - Esclareci tentando sorrir da mesma forma espontânea que ela.

–Não mesmo? - Questionou e eu assenti. - Pois parece muito. Inclusive vocês formam um belo casal.

Novamente eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, mas não tive muito tempo para processar isso, porque a voz dele me chamou.

–Gina, vamos? - Perguntou já segurando todas as sacolas.

–Tchau, foi um prazer. - Me despedi da desconhecida e ela só sorriu de volta.

Eu pensei em perguntar se ele queria ajuda com as sacolas, mas não queria puxar assunto. Ao invés disso, eu abri o porta malas para que ele guardasse tudo lá e entrei novamente no carro.

O caminho de volta foi tão empolgante quanto o de ida.

Quando estacionamos o carro na garagem eu o ajudei com as sacolas e ele abriu a porta, mas esperou que eu passasse, eu o agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso que eu não intencionei, mas saiu tão naturalmente que eu não consegui desfazer quando passei e me virei novamente para frente.

Passei direto pela sala, com ele logo atrás de mim e fui para a cozinha, deixar as sacolas sobre a mesa. Eu estranhei o silencio absoluto que havia ali, mas continuei minha caminhada até o outro cômodo.

Escutei os passos muito característico de Harry logo atrás de mim, um jeito leve e firme ao mesmo tempo, também adentrar e pousar as sacolas ao lado das minhas, sobre o mesmo móvel. O acompanhei com os olhos quando ele se virou para pegar algo na geladeira e o vi estacar diante de um papel colado ali. Quando ele segurou o papel e se virou, eu desviei rápido meus olhos e comecei a procurar minhas compras.

Ele leu quieto e eu esperei até que ele se manifestasse. Vi que ele mordeu os lábios levemente, um tanto sem jeito, passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e estendeu o bilhete para mim. Eu o peguei tomando cuidado para não encostar nossas mãos.

_"Harry, eu e seu pai iremos com Arthur e Molly para as festas de verão no centro da cidade vizinha. Não nos espere hoje, vamos passar a noite por lá mesmo, pois há previsão de chuva novamente e não queremos o risco de ficar presos._

_Um beijo. Amo você,_

_Mamãe."_

Eu senti seu olhar queimando sobre mim enquanto lia e meus olhos correram rapidamente para o meu relógio de pulso: 20:14. Quando levantei meus olhos ele estava novamente com os dedos entre os cabelos, a outra mão no bolso, e me olhando com um uma expectativa estranha de se ver nos olhos dele.

–Que eles divirtam-se. - Tentei descontrair e ele riu um pouco. - Bom, eu já ia dormir de qualquer jeito. - Falei dando de ombros e ele assentiu tirando a mão do cabelo e colocando no bolso também. - Até amanhã, Harry. Boa noite.

–Para você também. _-Ele respondeu com uma expressão diferente, sem vontade.

Eu me virei mais lentamente do que o normal para sair dali, os dois frascos nas mãos, a passos muito lentos. Mexi no cabelo umas duas vezes e pensei em me virar, mas não o fiz. Eu sentia uma expectativa estranha, indefinida. De qualquer forma, seja o que for que eu estivesse esperando, não aconteceu.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, indo direto ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Não lavei o cabelo para ser mais rápido e me joguei na cama vestindo meu pijama de sempre, um short curto e colado e uma camiseta um pouco mais larga e que não o cobria totalmente. Demorei um pouco, mas acabei dormindo.

E sonhei com ele!

Lindo, gostoso e cheio de atitude, exatamente como no dia em que transamos. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto em meu sonho, mas tinha certeza absoluta que era ele porque ninguém mais no mundo possuía aquelas mãos mágicas.

Senti suas mãos subirem pelas minhas pernas e apertarem meu bumbum, com muito mais carinho do que naquele dia, mas igualmente delicioso, e sentia seu rosto chegando cada vez mais perto do meu. Eu me inclinava cada vez mais e esse beijo nunca chegava, me deixando com uma expectativa boa, um frio no estomago, e quando finalmente seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus, eu acordei.

Me sentei na cama sentindo a frustração tomar conta de mim à medida que o fogo deixava meu corpo. Olhei no relógio: 01:37. Ótimo, perdi a noite! Me deitei novamente e tentei dormir. Vinte minutos depois eu só não havia ficado de ponta cabeça ainda e o sono não chegava.

Joguei as pernas para fora da cama, calcei meus chinelos e desci as escadas. No caminho passei pela porta do quarto dele e foi impossível não encará-la. No primeiro andar tudo estava tão silencioso quanto na hora em que chegamos e eu fui direto para a sala. Liguei a TV e comecei a passar os canais em busca de algo que fosse broxante o suficiente para que eu esquecesse o sonho incompleto que tive.

Quando eu parei em um canal de filmes e a sinopse indicava Zac Efron como ator principal nem me importei em ler o resto, afinal nada que lembrasse High School Musical poderia ser mais broxante. Joguei o controle do lado, coloquei as pernas em cima do sofá e continuei assistindo.

Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção no que acontecia, minha mente vagava entre o que eu realmente havia vivido e o que eu estava sonhando há pouco e pensando no que seria mais gostoso: o sexo selvagem que eu já conhecia ou o sexo carinhoso do meu sonho? Provavelmente eu nunca descobriria.

Um barulho na escada me assustou e eu dei um pulo no sofá, quando levantei os olhos Harry estava entrando na sala, usando apenas uma calça de pijama e descalço.

–Desculpa. - Pediu se referindo ao meu susto. - Insônia. - Justificou e eu sorri sem graça, voltando a olhar para a TV depois de falar um diminuto "não tem problema".

Ele se sentou no outro sofá e começou a assistir também, sem aparentar grande interesse, apenas matando o tempo. Eu também não estava prestando atenção de fato, estava mais preocupada em não demonstrar o leve tremor em minhas mãos e em controlar o frio na barriga.

Em algum momento do filme o Zac Efron estava, por um motivo que eu não conseguia enquadrar em nenhum contexto porque não havia prestado atenção em nada do que passava, fazendo qualquer coisa em um chuveiro e a atriz principal, cujo nome eu não me lembrava, chegou e o beijou. De uma maneira bem quente!

"Opa, em High School Musical ele não fazia essas coisas!". Pensei, agora um pouco mais atenta.

Depois disso ele a prensou na parede embaixo do chuveiro e os dois continuaram se agarrando. Havia uma coisa intrigante naquela cena: ela era real demais. E eles estavam molhados demais. Exatamente como eu e Harry estávamos aquele dia!

Ela abriu a calça dele rápido demais. _Exatamente como eu fiz com a bermuda de surf do Harry_. Ele beijou demais o pescoço dela. _Exatamente como Harry fez comigo_. Eles se roçaram demais em pé naquela cena. _Exatamente como nós fizemos no capô do carro_. Ele apertou de maneira firme a bunda dela. _Exatamente como Harry apertou a minha_.

Quando ele beijou as pernas dela, como as minhas também haviam sido beijadas, eu fiquei com _vontade_. Mas quando ela apertou a bunda dele, da mesma maneira como eu havia feito, foi demais pra mim.

Não era vergonha, nem o constrangimento insuportável que eu deveria estar sentido, e muito menos uma fuga. Era só que eu quase não conseguia ficar ao lado dele, então ficar ao lado dele assistindo cenas de sexo era um pouco demais para mim. Antes que eu conseguisse frear a reação, já estava saindo da sala a passos rápidos.

Até que sua mão segurou meu pulso e eu parei.

Quando me virei para ele, que também estava em pé, nos encaramos pela primeira vez desde que ele me arrastou pela mão para a porta de trás do carro do seu pai. Eu não consegui e não quis desviar meus olhos dessa vez, e ele fez o mesmo. Dessa vez, sozinhos e no escuro, não foi desconfortável encarar seus olhos: foi excitante!

Os olhos verdes dele, pregados aos meus, tinham o mesmo fogo que eu havia visto refletido no vidro do para brisa, e de alguma forma ele estava me esquentando também. Ele abriu a boca duas vezes para falar alguma coisa e desistiu, mas eu mantive seu olhar até que ele dissesse algo. E quando o fez eu tive vontade de matá-lo, como nos velhos tempos:

–Durma bem. - Falou soltando meu pulso e se sentando novamente, olhando para as próprias mãos.

Eu não respondi, apenas continuei meu caminho até o quarto. Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim eu falei, alto o suficiente para eu conseguisse ouvir minha voz:

–No fim eu tinha razão quando te chamava de idiota, Harry Potter.

Me joguei novamente na cama e dormi rápido. Sem sonhos dessa vez.


	7. Capítulo 7

**POV Gina**

Acordei com algumas vozes animadas no andar de baixo e olhei no display do celular: 10:32. Eles não haviam chegado tão cedo assim, afinal! Quando reparei na data que a tela mostrava, senti uma sensação imensa de alivio: era o dia da festa. Isso queria dizer que no máximo amanhã à noite eu já estarei em casa, me preparando para esquecer essa viagem trágica.

Quando joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama, reparei que meus chinelos estavam cuidadosamente colocados ali. Eu achei um pouco estranho, porque tinha a vaga lembrança de tê-los esquecido na sala, na noite anterior.

Escovei os dentes e ainda de pijama desci as escadas para tomar café com eles. Meus pais e os nossos anfitriões me cumprimentaram sorridentes e voltaram a comentar animados entre eles os detalhes da festa para a qual haviam ido. Eu respondi ao "bom dia" coletivo enquanto meu olhar varreu a copa em busca de um par de olhos verdes que não estava ali.

Eu me lembrei de que ele sempre acordava tarde, e que isso até então sempre tinha sido motivo de alívio, tanto durante essas férias quanto durante as que ele passava em casa com meus irmãos.

"As coisas estão mudando um pouco...". Pensei quase sem querer, me sentando na cadeira vazia na ponta da mesa.

Tomei café tranquilamente, rindo enquanto os quatro contavam suas novidades. Durante esse tempo foi possível relaxar, rir espontaneamente e opinar sempre que havia espaço para isso.

Eu já havia comido minhas torradas e estava com a xícara de chá entre as duas mãos, completamente apoiada no encosto da cadeira, quando Lily sorriu para algo, ou alguém, atrás de mim.

_Bom dia, meu amor. _ Ela falou e se virou novamente para a conversa que estava tendo com minha mãe.

Mesmo antes de ouvir a resposta senti um frio indesejável na barriga.

_Bom dia, mãe. _ Aquela voz, ainda meio rouca de sono, respondeu.

Ele teria que passar por trás da minha cadeira para se sentar no lugar vazio ao lado da mãe, e eu esperava sentir aquela característica sensação de quando alguém passa perto demais de você, mas de forma alguma estava esperando o susto que levei quando ele fingiu apoiar uma das mãos no encosto da minha cadeira para me _acariciar_.

Apesar do susto e da surpresa diante da atitude, eu senti quando ele encostou o polegar no meu ombro esquerdo e o deslizou carinhosamente por toda a extensão das minhas costas até o outro braço, enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção ao lugar onde se sentaria.

Virei o rosto para meu próprio ombro direito, onde provavelmente seria o destino final do seu carinho, e acompanhei com os olhos suas mãos fortes roçarem levemente a pele do meu braço. Assim que ele terminou seu percurso e sua mão se distanciou de mim, sem nunca interromper seu caminho, eu o olhei. Mas ele estava de costas e não viu.

Eu senti cada célula do meu corpo responder ao seu toque e o aperto na xícara se tornar mais forte quando eu quase soltei um grito de susto pelo contato inesperado, e ao mesmo tempo um arrepio tomava o lugar de onde sua mão estava segundos antes e se estendia por todo o meu corpo. Eu senti, também, outro olhar em mim, e quando voltei minha atenção para a conversa à minha frente, meu pai estava me encarando fixamente, um misto de diversão e confusão que me fez ficar insuportavelmente vermelha e encarar o chá que eu deveria estar tomando.

Os outros três não repararam no que havia acontecido, já que minha mãe e Lily estavam conversando empolgadas e James estava ocupado demais enrolando nos dedos uma mecha do cabelo da esposa. Quando olhei para o meu pai novamente, ele estava cortando um pedaço de bacon em seu prato e rindo sozinho.

Depois de tomar mais um gole da minha bebida matinal, arrisquei um olhar para a pessoa sentada no extremo oposto ao meu lugar. Ele estava olhando para baixo, passando manteiga em uma torrada como a que eu havia acabado de comer, e eu me permiti admirá-lo por um tempo.

Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, e eu me repreendi por não ter reparado se no dia em que dormimos juntos ele também havia acordado assim. Notei que seu rosto estava um pouquinho inchado pelo sono, dando a ele um ar mais infantil do que o normal e todos os seus movimentos eram comedidos, com uma elegância intrínseca.

Ele levantou repentinamente a cabeça e seu olhar me flagrou encarando-o não tão discretamente como deveria. Eu não me preocupei em fingir ou tentar disfarçar dessa vez, ao contrário, continuei como estava. A segunda surpresa do dia foi que ele sorriu pra mim. Sem malicia, sem sarcasmo e sem nenhum deboche, era só um sorriso.

E quando eu percebi, já estava sorrindo de volta.

O barulho de cadeiras se arrastando ao redor nos lembrou que não estávamos sozinhos e ambos olhamos rapidamente para baixo, eu tomando mais um gole do meu chá e ele dando uma mordida grande demais em seu café da manhã.

Depois disso James o convidou para acompanhar a ele e ao meu pai enquanto compravam bebidas. Minha mãe e Lily ficariam o dia inteiro nos jardins dando ordens para que tudo saísse como deveria, e minha ajuda já havia sido dispensada, então eu fui em direção à mesma sala da noite anterior, assistir qualquer coisa no NatGeo.

Harry e James passaram por mim e falaram apenas um "Tchau", mas meu pai parou para me dar um beijo e aproveitou o ensejo para falar, não tão baixo assim:

_Eu aprovo!

Eu o encarei boquiaberta e com as bochechas quentes, ele apenas deu uma piscadela e saiu rindo.

Três horas antes do horário marcado para inicio da festa eles ainda não haviam chegado e de onde eu estava conseguia ouvir minha mãe e Lily ajeitando os últimos detalhes. Quando olhei no relógio em meu braço me assustei que o tempo tivesse passado tão depressa. Deixei o livro que estava lendo em cima do sofá e fui em direção ao fundo da casa.

_Lily... _ Chamei assim que cheguei ao jardim e ela me olhou sorrindo. _ Você sabe me dizer se já terminaram de limpar o banheiro do meu quarto? Falta pouco tempo para o inicio e preciso me arrumar.

_Ainda não, Gi. Mas pode usar o banheiro do corredor se não se importar. Não tem problema nenhum. _ Respondeu simpática, mas apressada em voltar aos seus afazeres.

Subi direto para o meu quarto, para pegar minha toalha de banho e as coisas necessárias para me arrumar no outro cômodo. Abri o guarda roupa e tirei de lá minha toalha, jogando-a em cima da cama em seguida, a maleta com minhas maquiagens, que pousei mais cuidadosamente em cima da cômoda ao lado, e o vestido que, dois dias após _aquela_ noite, escolhi cuidadosamente para hoje. Eu já estava pegando todas as coisas para sair quando Mary saiu de dentro do meu banheiro sorrindo.

_Gina, se quiser deixar suas coisas aqui e vir se arrumar em seu quarto, eu termino em vinte minutos. _ Informou para logo depois acrescentar. _ Lindo vestido!

_Obrigada, Mary. Farei isso então. _ Agradeci sorrindo para ela exatamente como ela havia feito comigo.

Deixei as outras coisas onde estavam, peguei apenas a toalha, meu shampoo, condicionador e sabonete, e fui tomar banho. Como Mary disse que ainda demoraria uns vinte minutos, não me preocupei em ser tão rápida. Lavei cuidadosamente os cabelos e aproveitei a água morna para relaxar um pouco.

Desliguei o chuveiro e saí de dentro do box, parando sobre o pequeno tapete felpudo que havia ali para não molhar tudo enquanto enxugava meu corpo e tirava um pouco do excesso de água do cabelo. Ainda nua, mas já seca, e com a toalha nas mãos fui até o espelho e me fitei alguns segundos. Fazia uns dias já que eu não observava meu rosto, e não era possível que toda aquela mudança dentro de mim não tivesse refletido em nada na minha aparência.

Depois de me convencer que aparentemente nada havia mudado, a não ser o famoso e clichê brilho nos olhos, posicionei o centro da toalha nas minhas costas para prendê-la a mim, mas antes que eu a posicionasse da maneira correta à minha frente, a porta se abriu sem nenhum aviso. E como não podia deixar de ser, visto todos os últimos acontecimentos, Harry apareceu, ainda com a roupa que estava usando de manhã, e segurando uma toalha azul marinho.

Com o susto eu dei um pulo para trás e instintivamente cobri meu corpo. Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho, mas isso não o impediu de olhar meu corpo com aquele olhar quente a que eu já estava me acostumando. Senti meu rosto quente também, e um pouco tremula finalizei o nó que prenderia à mim o único pano que me cobria.

_Eu... Err... Me desculpe, mas... _ Ele gaguejou algumas vezes e respirou fundo antes de finalmente conseguir dizer algo. _ Mary estava limpando meu quarto, e eu precisava tomar banho, então pensei que, como ninguém usa esse banheiro, e não havia nenhum barulho do chuveiro ligado, e... Bem, me desculpe, eu volto depois. _ Falou rápido demais, com a mão livre enfiada entre os cabelos, e assim que terminou levou a mão à porta de novo para sair.

_Não! _ Falei rápido demais e ele me olhou, me fazendo corar ainda mais. _ Quer dizer, eu já estava saindo, pode ficar.

Eu me virei de costas para ele e precisei me inclinar um pouco na ponta dos pés para pegar minhas coisas dentro do box, enquanto isso senti seu olhar me acompanhar em todos os meus movimentos. Quando me virei para realmente sair dali, ele ainda me olhava encostado ao batente da porta, segurando-a entreaberta, então precisei passar bem perto ao seu corpo. O calor que emanava dele, e de mim, me fez suar apesar do banho recém-tomado.

A sensação era completamente nova para mim e me deixava um pouco sem jeito. O fato de acabar um pouco com a minha sensatez e despertar em mim esse desejo louco me assustava um pouco, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Não existe diagnostico para isso, eu sei, mas as pernas bambas e o coração completamente disparado enquanto eu caminho até o meu quarto só me fazem ter ainda mais certeza: _eu estou apaixonada_.


	8. Capítulo 8

**POV Harry**

O que mais me incomodava era o fato de que eu estava me tornando dependente de Gina Weasley. Não imaginava mais os meus dias sem admirar aquele corpo perfeito que eu desejava com mais ardor depois de possuí-la. Ela era um perfeito contraste: seu jeito, cabelo e roupas eram feitos como os de uma adolescente; a voz e a maneira que mexia nos cabelos eram uma tentação sem tamanho definido para mim. Aquilo me parecia mais sexy do que qualquer outra mulher com roupas curtas. E o andar. Eu simplesmente amava o jeito que ela andava, na ponta dos pés delicados e brancos, parecendo escolher com cuidado onde pisaria.

Meu Demônio Pessoal andava descalça, e aquilo a fazia parecer mais com uma adolescente. Na noite anterior, no entanto, quando assistimos aquele filme patético, ela havia descido calçada com um chinelo qualquer, o mesma que havia usado no dia em que fomos à praia. Quando a cena de sexo do filme começou, eu vi a ruiva ficar tensa, tendo absoluta certeza de que ela estava lembrando da nossa noite assim como eu. E estava tendo inveja dos personagens.

Eu sentia que as coisas haviam mudado desde que transamos. Eu não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, e queria ficar próximo a ela de todas as maneiras possíveis. Por isso, quando ela se levantou do sofá e passou por mim, tive o impulso de segurá-la e falar algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. Desejei boa noite, mas me martirizei logo depois. Eu a acompanhei com os olhos enquanto subia as escadas, admirando o balançar de seu quadril, e logo depois me joguei no sofá, me achando o cara mais burro do planeta.

Estávamos, de certa forma, tentando ignorar o que havia acontecido no banco traseiro do carro de meu pai, mas estávamos falhando miseravelmente. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela queria repetir a rodada tanto quanto eu, mas ela estava esperando que eu tomasse uma atitude. E eu também.

O que eu iria fazer? Subir no quarto dela e jogá-la contra a parede? Eu iria parecer um completo idiota se o fizesse. Eu nunca fui bom com palavras quando se tratava de relacionamentos, e nunca precisei ser!

Foi no meio daquela minha confusão mental que eu avistei seus chinelos largados em cima do tapete. Eu sorri feito um idiota ao pegá-los, pois devolvê-los seria uma ótima motivação que me levaria até o seu quarto, onde finalmente poderíamos conversar e, quem sabe, transar outra vez.

Mas, para isso, eu tinha que ter as palavras certas. Droga, isso me parecia tão gay, mas eu não podia entrar no quarto dela exigindo que conversássemos sem ter nada para falar. Esperei por um tempo, ainda sentado no sofá, com a esperança de que eu conseguisse pensar em um jeito de falar o que eu nem sabia explicar direito. Discutir sobre a nossa noite seria um grande começo, supus. No entanto, quando eu subi as escadas e adentrei seu quarto – eu havia batido na porta antes disso -, tudo o que eu havia planejado falar evaporou de minha cabeça.

Merda. Mil vezes merda.

Como ela esperava que eu pensasse com clareza tendo uma visão como aquela? Gina estava deitada de bruços em sua cama, com um dos braços servindo-lhe como travesseiro. A posição seria bem inocente se não deixasse sua bunda empinada, coberta apenas com o short de seu pijama que mais parecia uma calcinha. Eu já estava ficando excitado apenas com a visão, sentindo uma vontade absurda de apertar-lhe as coxas do mesmo modo que eu havia feito na noite anterior.

Meu autocontrole estava se esvaindo quando eu avistei o lençol quase caindo da cama. Larguei os chinelos no chão e a cobri até a cintura, mas notei uma mancha na coxa de Gina que me fez parar no meio do ato. Por impulso, levei uma de minhas mãos até o local e a acariciei com a ponta dos dedos. Eu sabia que eu era o responsável por aquela marca, e me peguei pensando se eu não deveria ter sido um pouco mais carinhoso com ela. A marca já estava sumindo, só era aparente para quem chegasse bem perto, o que me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Levantei o meu olhar e me deparei com a bunda de Gina olhando pra mim, e rapidamente terminei de cobri-la, mas já era tarde demais. Eu teria que tomar um banho frio assim que eu saísse dali.

Dei a volta na cama e cheguei perto de seu rosto, e fiz um leve carinho em seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que deles exalava. Por fim, suspirei e me afastei. Não queria acordá-la, muito menos aborrecê-la.

Coberta daquela maneira, com os cabelos bagunçados em cima do travesseiro e com os lábios entre abertos, meu Demônio Pessoal parecia mais um anjo, embora ela não fosse nada inocente.

A imagem dela dormindo não saiu da minha cabeça durante toda a noite, o que me fez perceber que eu não só a desejava, como a queria ao meu lado para compartilhar prazeres muito além dos do que o sexo proporcionava. O único problema era que eu não sabia exatamente o que isso queria dizer, muito menos sabia o que fazer.

Nessa manhã eu a vi no café da manhã, ainda vestindo sua roupa de dormir –o que eu considerei um golpe muito baixo contra mim – e resolvi tratá-la diferente. Era mais que evidente que nossa relação de gato e rato não mais voltaria, e que meus sentimentos de profundo ódio também não. Então, quando andei em direção a minha mãe para dar o costumeiro beijo nela que eu estava acostumada a dar, passei por Gina e não me repreendi ou sentir medo em fazer um pequeno carinho em suas costas. O mesmo aconteceu com o sorriso que eu lhe lancei quando a peguei olhando pra mim.

Depois disso, eu não voltei a vê-la até na hora em que resolvi tomar um banho para a festa.

Minha mãe e a Sra. Weasley haviam me alugado durante a manhã, me "pedindo" para buscar alguns detalhes da festa do meu pai que, segundo elas, eram de extrema importância –embora eu achasse que um centro de mesa não iam fazer a menor falta. Portanto, eu esperava ver Gina somente a noite, na festa de aniversário de 50 anos de meu pai. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Quando entrei no banheiro e me deparei com ela molhada e completamente nua, tive plena certeza de duas coisas: Gina Weasley era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida e que, se ela não sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim, depois de vê-la ali no banheiro – onde eu pude ver tudo o que o espaço mínimo do carro de meu pai não me permitiu - ela com certeza passou a saber.

Eu gaguejei e pedi desculpas por ter entrado sem bater. Pude ver que ela ficou tão envergonhada quanto eu, o que serviu para deixá-la mais linda aos meus olhos. Eu adorava o misto entre adolescente e mulher que aquela ruiva possuía, o fato dela parecer incrivelmente sexy com uma toalha e ao mesmo tempo adorável ao corar por sentir vergonha de mim me parecia tão atraente que eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias vendo-a daquela maneira.

Mas infelizmente o nosso "encontro" no banheiro não durou mais que dois minutos.

Agora eu estava em meu quarto, olhando para minha imagem refletida no espelho e vestindo uma calça e sapato social com um blazer que minha mãe havia escolhido. Eu podia ouvir o barulho do som que vinha do andar de baixo e o cochicho de alguns convidados que já haviam chegado.

Quando eu finalmente desci, a casa já estava quase cheia, e meu primeiro pensamento foi que com certeza minha mãe sabia organizar uma festa. O "salão" estava incrível, com algumas velas e flores. O jardim estava repleto de mesas para os convidados, assim como as árvores e a piscina que estavam cheia de lamparinas ao seu redor.

Acenei para alguns conhecidos de meus pais, e parei para cumprimentar os Lovegood. Os Weasley estavam em uma divertida conversa com os Longobboton, e meus pais pareciam entretidos com algo que o Sr. Dumbledore –um velho amigo de meus avós - falava.

Enquanto passava os olhos pelo local, eu não vi Gina em nenhum lugar. Meu pai pareceu perceber pois ele lançou ao longe o mesmo sorriso que ele vinham lançando para mim e para a ruiva durantes os últimos dias. Suspirei e caminhei até onde ele e minha mãe estavam, pegando um copo de chapagne durante o percurso.

Minha mãe _ que estava linda em seu vestido verde claro _ estava tão distraída com o Sr. Dumbledore que não se importou quando meu pai se afastou da conversa e veio falar comigo.

_Apreciando a decoração ou procurando uma certa ruiva? –Perguntou ele, ajeitando sua gravata.

Eu o ignorei e revirei os olhos, dando de ombros.

–Como se sente com 50 anos? –Perguntei, bebendo um pouco do meu chapanhe.

–Com um espírito de 22. –Respondeu James, acenando para o Sr. Weasley do outro lado da sala. Eu ri novamente e o vi arregalar os olhos e sussurrar perto do meu ouvido. – Sinal vermelho nas escadas.

Eu não precisei perguntar pra saber de quem ele estava falando. Virei minha cabeça na direção das escadas e a vi descendo cada degrau com delicadeza e já sorrindo para alguns convidados. Gina estava deslumbrante, trajando um vestido preto que vinha até um pouco acima de seus joelhos, realçando suas curvas e o formato de seus seios levemente destacados pelo decote do vestido. O cabelo ruivo estava meio preso em um penteado e os pés elegantemente calçados por lindos saltos que, ainda assim, serviam para deixá-la um pouco mais baixa que eu.

Acompanhei com os olhos todos seus movimentos pelo o que me pareceu serem horas, adorando o modo que ela sorria amavelmente para os convidados e rezando para que eu não estivesse com cara de bobo como me parecia.

–Vou lhe dar o meu último conselho para lhe ajudar com uma mulher. –Disse meu pai, colocando o braço direito sobre meus ombros e acompanhando meu Demônio Pessoal com olhos assim como eu. – Apenas 20% das mulheres do mundo são ruivas, 10% delas são casadas, 5% já passaram dos 60 anos e o resto eu aposto que não devem ter a mesma beleza que a cor do cabelo.

Eu o olhei e bebi mais do meu chapanhe.

–De onde você tirou isso?

James revirou os olhos e ignorou minha pergunta.

–O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo que dê a volta no mundo, as chances de você encontrar uma ruiva como aquela –ele apontou discretamente para Gina- são quase 0. Então... se eu fosse você, garotão, tomava uma atitude e cuidava do que pode ser seu.

Depois disso, meu pai voltou a fazer companhia à minha mãe, e eu fiquei ali, repassando as palavras dele em minha mente por tempo suficiente para que eu pegasse outro copo de chapanhe e voltasse com a atenção para a minha ruiva.

–E aí, cara! Quanto tempo! –Quase levei um susto quando Dino Thomas, um amigo de faculdade, veio ao meu encontro. Nunca fui muito amigo de Dino, embora não houvesse nada que o pudesse decretar como um "inimigo", ele apenas sabia aparecer em horas e em momentos errados. Como agora.

–Oi! Não sabia que viria. –Dei o melhor sorriso que consegui, forçando meus olhos a continuarem em Dino e não voltarem imediatamente para Gina.

–Seus pais convidaram os meus, então eu vim. –Falou ele, pegando um copo de Whisky da bandeja de um garçom que passava próximo a nós. –Então, como tem andado depois da faculdade?

–Bem. Continuo trabalhando na empresa dos meus pais. E você?

–Trabalhei em uma agência de turismo por um tempo, depois conseguir um cargo alto na empresa automobilística dos Malfoy. –Falou ele, estufando o peito. Eu me fingir de surpreendido não demonstrando tanto assim o quanto aquilo era bom, afinal as empresas dos Malfoy eram uma das mais conhecidas do país, mas Dino não precisava de mais elogios para aumentar seu ego.

–Parabéns cara.

–É... mas sabe, eu até sinto falta da agência de turismo. Eles tinham uma guia muito gostosa! –Antes que eu pudesse responder, observei Dino tirar sua atenção de seu copo de Whisky e olhar para algo atrás de mim. – Puxa, quem é aquela?

Eu, por muito pouco, não soquei a cara de Dino quando percebi que "aquela" era Gina, que estava agora dando um abraço em meu pai e provavelmente lhe parabenizando pelo aniversário. O olhar dele à ela foi o suficiente para eu decretá-lo como inimigo, não sobrando nenhum quesito bom que me levaria a agüentá-lo por mais tempo.

–Tire os olhos dela. –Falei em um tom ríspido, mas o idiota só fez rir e não me obedeceu. Apertei mais minhas mãos ao redor do meu copo de champanhe, me segurando para não socar Dino Thomas.

–Ela com certeza é mais gostosa que a guia da agência de turismo. – É, mas não é pro seu bico. Tive vontade de dizer, mas não acho que ele ficaria calado caso eu houvesse dito, e eu simplesmente não precisava de mais um motivo para socá-lo.

–Você não vai querer se meter com ela. Ela não é mulher para passar uma noite e jogar fora no dia seguinte.

–Qual é, Harry!? Com ela eu até casava! –Vi ele mordendo o lábio inferior quando Gina abaixou-se um pouco para arrumar a ponta de seu vestido, nos dando uma bela visão de seu decote.

Imediatamente me coloquei na frente de Dino, tampando qualquer visão que ele poderia ter dela.

–Ei! –Exclamou ele. – Ela é sua namorada ou algo do tipo?

–Vai ser. –Falei com tanta certeza que chegou a me assustar. Eu queria Gina Weasley como namorada? A garota por quem eu obtinha um profundo ódio desde o colegial?

Sim. Meu cérebro gritou.

E então eu percebi que não suportaria ver qualquer outro homem tocando em Gina que não fosse eu. E aquilo me pareceu tão óbvio que eu me repreendi por ter desperdiçado anos ao lado dela brigando quando simplesmente poderia tê-la beijado e aproveitado mais momentos ao seu lado do que somente um verão.

Eu estava loucamente, perdidamente e irritavelmente apaixonado por meu Demônio Pessoal.

–Bom, tudo bem. –Disse Dino, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição. –Com mulher de amigo eu não mexo.

Foi a melhor coisa que saiu da boca de Dino desde que eu o conheci.

Ele saiu andando ainda com o sorriso idiota no rosto –que eu estava louco para tirar- e eu me virei novamente não encontrando Gina. Demorou um pouco para achá-la novamente no meio daquele bando de gente, mas quando eu a avistei, ela conversava animadamente com o filho dos Longbotton, Neville. Eu lembrava dele. Fizemos o ensino médio juntos, e na época ele não era tão "equilibrado" como estava agora. Ao seu lado, estava a filha dos Lovegood, que parecia ser sua namorada, já que ambos estavam de mãos dadas.

Eu respirei aliviado por Dino estar longe de Gina, e tentando me convencer quando seria a melhor hora para ir falar com ela, mas infelizmente só consegui chegar perto da ruiva quando minha mãe anunciou que era hora de cantar os parabéns.

Todos os convidados se direcionaram ao jardim, ficando em volta de um enorme bolo branco. Fui para perto de meu pai assim como minha mãe quando começaram a cantar os parabéns. Lily e a Sra. Weasley choraram, é claro, parecendo que aquele era o primeiro aninho de vida de meu pai.

Após os gritos de "Viva o James!", minha mãe abraçou meu pai e lhe deu um beijo na boca, logo depois eu o abracei e vi os demais convidados atrás de mim para fazer o mesmo.

Foi a deixa perfeita que vi para falar com Gina.

Ela estava ao longe, observando o aglomerado de pessoas ao redor de meus pais, sorrindo e completamente linda sob a luz do luar. Eu não fiz questão de esconder que olhava diretamente para ela, e o melhor de tudo foi que Gina sentiu o meu olhar, e inesperadamente sorriu para mim. Eu não pude conter o sorriso também, odiando a distância entre nós que aos meus olhos parecia enorme nesse momento.

Ainda a olhando e sorrindo, eu comecei a andar em sua direção, desviando de alguns convidados e garçons. Mas o problema foi que eu não fora o único em deixar para falar com Gina naquele momento.

Quando eu estava a poucos passos dela, Dino Tomas se pôs em sua frente, lhe oferecendo uma bebida que eu sei que ela aceitaria porque meu Demônio Pessoal era educada até demais. Ela pareceu confusa com a repentina aparição dele, mas não se importou com o fato de estender a mão e deixar o idiota lhe depositar um beijo ali.

Fechei os punhos e apressei o passo quase na mesma hora em que Dino largou sua mão. Será que Gina não via que ele estava quase a devorando com os olhos?

Sem ligar para o fato de que os pais dela e os meus pais estavam ali, muito menos que ela estava conversando com Dino, eu cheguei perto dela e a enlacei com um braço pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto de mim e assim para bem longe possível daquele moreno irritante.

–É uma grande noite, não? – Eu disse, sorrindo de maneira tão forçada para Dino que só um idiota não perceberia (ele não percebeu, claro).

Gina pareceu se encolher com o meu toque em sua cintura, mas ao contrário do que eu esperei que ela faria, eu senti ela apoiar seus braço esquerdo por cima do meu e fazer carinho em minha mão.

–Seu pai que o diga. Não se é todo dia que se completa 50 anos. Com certeza ele deve ter muitas histórias para contar. –Disse o idiota do Tomas, ainda sorrindo para Gina. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente, concordando com o que ele dissera e logo depois, com a mão que não estava sobre a minha, levou seu copo cheio do que me pareceu ser Whisky à boca.

–É, ele tem. –Falei seco.

Uma música alta começou a tocar, fazendo com que vários casais se dirigissem a pista de dança improvisada por minha mãe.

–Minha parte preferida! –Exclamou Dino. – Quer dançar, Gina?

Eu apertei mais Gina contra meu corpo, me controlando para não acabar com a festa de meu pai dando um belo soco em todas as partes possíveis do corpo de Dino.

–Ela n... –Eu não pude terminar porque Gina me interrompeu.

–É claro que eu quero Dino, é a minha parte preferida também! –Ela ofereceu o próprio copo de Whisky para ele e assim que esse o pegou, ela virou-se para mim, segurando em minha mão que agora não estava mais em sua cintura. –Vamos Harry. Vamos dançar!

Eu abri o meu melhor sorriso não só pelo fato de Dino ter feito uma cara de emburrado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso, mas por ela mesmo ter feito aquilo.

Fui arrastado para a pista de dança e não ousei protestar. Sua mão pequena não largou da minha em nenhum momento, e eu fiquei feliz por isso. Apesar de eu estar sendo um idiota e não conseguir lhe dirigir nenhuma palavra desde a cena do banheiro, me senti satisfeito ao perceber que ela queria ficar ao meu lado da mesma forma que eu a queria em meus braços.


	9. Capítulo 9

**POV Harry**

Assim que a música lenta começou, ela virou-se de frente para mim e olhou em meus olhos abrindo o sorriso que me fazia perder o fôlego. Dessa vez sem medo de como ela pudesse reagir, e sabendo que ela não me socaria na frente dos convidados de meu pai, eu a puxei pela cintura, fazendo nossos corpos se juntarem ao mesmo passo que ela enlaçava seus braços em meu pescoço, não desviando seus olhos dos meus por nenhum minuto sequer.

Seus passos eram lentos e delicados, acompanhando os meus com perfeição. O cheiro de seu perfume me invadiu por completo e eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço. Por vezes durante a música, Gina desviava o olhar e logo depois voltava a me focar, fazendo ambos rirem com o ato.

–Oi. –Eu disse, levantando um de meus braços e a acariciando no rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e eu quase não pude conter um gemido de satisfação ao vê-la fazer aquilo.

–Obrigada por me livrar do seu amigo chato. Ele estava quase pulando com os olhos em meu decote. –Revelou ela, sem vergonha alguma.

–Ele não é meu amigo.

Ela riu com a minha resposta rápida, fazendo um leve carinho em minha nuca que me fez arrepiar, juntamente com o fato de seu corpo estar colado no meu ao redor de meus braços.

Eu poderia passar a eternidade dançando com Gina Weasley.

–Sério? Eu pensei que fosse... ele foi um tanto rude e abusado me dando um copo de Whisky sem nem ao menos perguntar se eu aceitaria.

–Como se livraria dele caso eu não estivesse aqui para salvá-la? –Quis saber.

–Eu provavelmente inventaria alguma desculpa, dizendo que iria falar com meus pais ou... diria a verdade e o alertaria para manter os olhos longe do meu decote.

Eu ri mais uma vez de sua espontaneidade.

–Eu prefiro a segunda opção. Você é péssima em inventar desculpas. –Ela me fuzilou com os olhos – Ah, qual é? "Eu escorreguei"? Aquilo foi péssimo!

–Não me veio nada melhor em mente, e a culpa foi sua se seus pais notaram a mancha em minha perna! –Respondeu Gina, desviando seus olhos do meus.

Eu ri em resposta e percebi que aquela era a primeira conversa que tínhamos sem ambos não se sentirem um tanto desconfortáveis depois da noite em que transamos. Foi esse pensamento que me fez lembrar da noite passada, quando a vi dormir lindamente em sua cama, com as coxas descobertas onde as quais eu havia tocado no lugar da marca que eu sabia ter causado.

–Me desculpe... –Eu disse, um tanto desconfortável com o clima pesado, quase palpável entre nós. - ...por ter deixado a marca.

Ela riu sem graça e bufou, se afastando um pouco de mim e parando de dançar.

–Não diga isso, Potter.

–Porque?

–Porque parece que você está arrependido. –Declarou ela, e eu pude ver um misto de decepção em seus olhos.

–Você está? –Quis saber.

–Você sim? –Gina ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, agora totalmente fora do circulo de meus braços.

–Não. –Respondi por fim, a olhando nos olhos.

Nós ficamos apenas nos olhando pelo o que eu diria ter sido muito tempo. Não soube dizer se ela ficara feliz com o que eu dissera, porque a expressão de seu rosto não demonstrava nada. Quando ela finalmente abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, a Sra. Weasley apareceu, me dando um sorriso e um "Boa noite".

–Oh, Gina! Venha comigo, quero apresentar você a uma velha amiga! –Disse Molly, puxando a filha pelo braço sem dar tempo dessa falar algo.

Eu bufei e passei a mão em meu cabelo – o que eu sempre fazia quando estava nervoso- tentando não sentir raiva da Sra. Weasley porque, ao contrário dela, eu havia tido Gina apenas por uma noite. E isso nem em mil anos me pareceria o suficiente.

Peguei um copo de Whisky de uma bandeja de um garçom e avistei Dino conversando com uma mulher que eu nunca vira na vida, mas que certamente ele achara gostosa o suficiente para levá-la para cama. O idiota não havia ido embora, mas estava longe de Gina, e isso me alegrou.

Andei até uma mesa vazia e me sentei em uma cadeira, apenas observando o movimento no salão, com a esperança de que Gina se livrasse da mãe e voltasse para os meus braços, embora eu duvidasse que ela o fizesse por livre e espontânea vontade.

–Harry?

Eu me assustei quando uma voz um tanto familiar soou perto do meu ouvido. Olhei para trás e avistei Cho Chang, vestida em uma vestido tomara que caia um tanto curto demais.

Não lembrava ao certo quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez que eu a vi. Ela fora minha namorada no colegial por 2 anos, anos cheios de beijos, amassos, sexo e choros. E essa era a pior parte. De todas as brigas que eu e ela tivemos, todas Cho saía chorando, pedindo desculpas mesmo sabendo que ela talvez não estivesse totalmente errada na situação, mas isso não importava. Ela só tentava se certificar que no dia seguinte eu entraria na escola de braços abertos (não tão abertos assim) para que ela desse o seu showzinho e me enchesse de beijos me chamando por algum apelido idiota. Então, seu choro segurou o namoro por 2 anos, até que eu não agüentei mais e terminei tudo o que tínhamos, ignorando o fato dela ter se jogado aos meus pés com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando o fiz.

Até hoje eu não sei como eu consegui namorá-la por um longo tempo.

–Olá Cho. –Eu me levantei da cadeira e estendi a mão, mas ela fez questão de ignorar o gesto, preferindo chegar perto de mim e dar um abraço e um beijo em minha bochecha por um tempo maior que eu julgaria ser necessário.

–Oh meu Deus, quanto tempo! –Disse ela, assim que se afastou. – Você continua lindo!

Eu me senti totalmente desconfortável com aquele elogio.

–Ah, obrigado. Você também está... bonita.

Cho riu.

Durante o tempo que se seguiu, conversamos sobre banalidades. Ela fez questão de relembrar cada "fase" do nosso namoro, e embora algumas partes nos fizessem rir, eu não me sentia totalmente confortável com isso porque não era nada legal encontrar sua ex-namorada e conversar com ela sobre o relacionamento que tiveram enquanto você está pensando em outra. E o fato de Cho se aproximar cada vez mais de mim enquanto nossa conversa evoluía não ajudava em nada.

Eu cogitei a ideia de dispensá-la, usando alguma desculpa para escapar, mas eu simplesmente tive medo de o fazer. E se ela começasse a chorar? Portanto, tudo o que eu fiz foi balançar a cabeça algumas vezes como sinal de que eu estava escutando o que ela falava, enquanto essa tagarelava do quanto me admirava e sentia falta do colegial. Bebi mais um copo de Whisky e ofereci um à Cho, mas ela negou e continuou a falar.

Nas poucas vezes que consegui mudar de assunto, descobri que Cho cursara moda na faculdade, e que agora era dona de uma loja em um dos shoppings mais caros da cidade. O trabalho, segundo ela, lhe consumia tempo demais e por isso estava solteira –ela fez questão de enfatizar essa parte.

–Mas e você? Está solteiro? –Perguntou ela mexendo no cabelo e sorrindo pra mim.

Foi inevitável pensar em Gina, o que me fez procurá-la com olhos mais uma vez pelo salão. Ela não estava muito longe, conversando com a mãe e o suposto amigo que ela queria lhe apresentar, mas para minha surpresa, ela olhava em minha direção, embora não diretamente para mim. Seus olhos percorriam cada parte do corpo de Cho Chang, e seu semblante parecia o de alguém que acabara de comer algo estragado. Ainda assim, meu Demônio Pessoal me pareceu tão adorável daquela forma que me fez ter vontade de rir.

Gina percebeu meu olhar sobre o ela, mas essa logo voltou a atenção para a conversa em que estava no mesmo momento que senti Cho tocar em meu braço direito.

–Ah... eu estou... estou saindo com uma pessoa. –Respondi finalmente, me afastando de seu toque.

–Oh... Mas é algo sério? – Cho não fez questão de esconder sua cara de decepcionada.

–Muito sério. –Disse convicto.

Depois disso, a conversa não durou muito tempo. Ela se despediu de mim com mais outro demorado beijo na bochecha, dizendo que esperava me encontrar mais vezes. Eu não pude evitar o suspiro de satisfação ao vê-la se afastar, e não só ela, como muito convidados também já tinham ido embora.

Não foi tão rápido, mas o salão foi se esvaziando a medida que a madrugada se estendia. Quando dei por mim, havia somente alguns garçons recolhendo copos das mesas e outros varrendo o chão. Não vi meus pais seguirem para seu quarto exaustos mas devidamente felizes com o sucesso da festa, nem quando o som fora desligado. Meus olhos estavam um tanto ocupados demais para fazer outra coisa além de procurar por Gina, a qual eu também não mais vira desde o momento com Cho.

Andei pelo salão e dei boa noite a alguns garçons. Cheguei no jardim e andei por entre as mesas agora totalmente sujas e vazias. Encontrei Gina Weasley perto dali, sentada na beirada da piscina com os pés para dentro da água que ali continha. Seus braços estavam firmes de cada lado de seu corpo, os sapatos de salto alto esquecidos na grama e seus olhos perdidos no movimento da água de acordo com o balançar de suas pernas.

Gina não parecia ligar para o fato de estar sentada na grama, muito menos para os fios desgovernados de seus cabelos ruivos que agora haviam se soltado do penteado. Sua aparência estava um tanto angelical, de modo que, se eu não a conhecesse, ela me pareceria um anjo, da mesma forma que me aparentou ser quando a vi dormindo na noite anterior.

Andei em sua direção, sem me preocupar em disfarçar o barulho que meus pés faziam sobre a grama. Já ao seu lado, eu retirei meus sapatos e meias e os joguei perto dos dela. Gina me acompanhou com os olhos assim que eu me aproximei, soltando um riso quando eu acabei me desequilibrando e quase caindo ao levantar a bainha de minha calça para colocar os pés para dentro da água morna da piscina, do mesmo modo que ela havia feito. Sentei-me perto o suficiente dela para que nossas coxas e braços se roçassem.

–Fazia isso com meu pai quando era menor. –Disse, tentando quebrar o silêncio quando percebei que ela não o faria.

–É legal. –Respondeu Gina, dando de ombros.

–Nossa, você é ótima em continuar uma conversa. –Falei irônico, o que a fez rir e olhar pra mim. Estávamos tão próximos que eu fui capaz de sentir sua respiração bater em meu pescoço.

–Pensei que não quisesse mais conversar.

–Como assim... ?

Ela bufou e rolou os olhos como se eu houvesse feito alguma pergunta idiota.

–Como foi a conversa com a Chang? – Perguntou Gina, embora sua expressão não fosse de alguém que quisesse saber realmente sobre aquele assunto.

–Quer mesmo falar sobre ela? –Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu lembrava-me bem o quanto Gina odiava Cho no colegial, assim como Rony porque, aparentemente, eles haviam percebido primeiro do que eu o quanto ela era... chata.

–Porque não? Vocês me pareciam tão... próximos hoje. –Falou Gina, com falsa empolgação na voz. –Eu até pensei que rolaria um flashback. Aposto que você adoraria, não é mesmo Potter?

E mais uma vez meu Demônio Pessoal fez o que fazia de melhor: me insultar, mesmo que não fosse diretamente.

–Eu acho até que rolaria algo se uma ruiva irritante e ciumenta saísse da minha cabeça!

–Oh, sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção. –Rebateu ela, seca e empinando o nariz exatamente da mesma forma que ela fazia em todas as nossas brigas. –Mas, se você quiser tanto me tirar dessa sua cabeça, não vou me incomodar de ficar aqui, sozinha!

–Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

–Porque? Aliás, porque você está aqui?

–Porque, ao contrário da Cho, é você quem eu quero! –Respondi meio ríspido.

Gina ficou me olhando em silêncio por minutos, parecendo entender lentamente o que eu havia dito. Em nenhum momento nós desviamos o olhar um do outro, e eu pude ver em seu olhos o quanto minhas palavras haviam a afetado.

–Harry... –Suspirou ela.

Eu bufei mais uma vez naquela noite e segurei sua mão, porque ao contrário das minhas tentativas anteriores, eu me certificaria de que nada, nem mesmo ela, atrapalharia quele momento.

–Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça desde que transamos no carro de meu pai. Pode me bater ou me xingar, mas essa é a verdade.

Gina sorriu travessa e mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhei-a confuso, porque eu estava esperando tudo, menos um sorriso.

–Não vai falar nada? –Perguntei.

–Você é muito lento, Potter. –Disse ela. Qualquer sinal de raiva que ela havia sentido a minutos atrás parecia ter desaparecido. – Demorou 5 dias para me dizer isso.

–5 dias de muita tortura, devo dizer. –Eu levantei a mão que não estava segurando a dela e a acariciei no rosto, me contentando com o gesto do qual eu estava louco para fazer desde a noite no carro.

Gina sorriu ainda mais, me fazendo perder o fôlego.

–Eu não torturei você!

–Jura? Andou suada e com roupas coladas pela casa depois que correu, dorme com um short minúsculo e, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, aparece no meu banheiro nua assim que eu abro a porta.

–Ei, como sabe que eu durmo com um short curto?

–Você esqueceu suas pantufas na sala naquele dia do filme, e eu fui apenas devolvê-las. Mas você estava dormindo, então...

Gina deu um leve soquinho em meu braço.

–Você invadiu o meu quarto! –Disse ela indignada, embora ainda sorrisse.

–E invadirei mais vezes, se for preciso. –Respondi, com um meio sorriso ainda fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

–Você é muito irritante! Como eu pude transar com você!? –Gina riu e dessa vez eu não pude me conter.

Sem Dino Tomas para atrapalhar, sem meu pai para fazer gracinhas ou Cho para conversar, eu juntei meus lábios nos de Gina tão rapidamente como se dependesse daquilo para respirar, e a sensação que tive foi a mesma de um homem tomando água após um dia inteiro no deserto.

Ela não me afastou, me bateu ou fez qualquer gesto que pudesse ser considerado agressivo, ao invés disso, ela sorriu entre meus lábios e logo depois os entreabriu, dando espaço para que a minha língua se chocasse com a dela. Minha mão que antes a acariciava no rosto, desceu para sua nuca, se misturando em seus cabelos, enquanto eu usava a outra para puxá-la para mais perto de mim pela cintura – se é que ainda houvesse espaço para isso.

O beijo não foi muito carinhoso, mas também não chegou perto da ferocidade com a qual havíamos nos beijado no carro de meu pai. Eu brincava com seus lábios, fingindo que iria me afastar para logo depois voltar a domá-los. Foi em uma dessas vezes que Gina colocou uma de suas mãos em minha nuca, deixando claro que se eu por acaso pensasse em me afastar, ela certamente me mataria. Eu sorrir com o gesto e em troca a ruiva mordeu meu lábio inferior, dando tempo para que respirássemos.

Enquanto tentávamos recuperar o fôlego para logo voltar de onde havíamos parado, ela passou uma de suas pernas por cima da minha, se virando um pouco mais pra mim e deixando somente um de seus pés para dentro da água. Assim que ela o fez, ela me beijou, eu tive a plena certeza de que, se o mundo acabasse naquele momento, eu morreria feliz. Ou não tão feliz assim, porque pensar em morrer sem antes experimentar a sensação do corpo de Gina sobre o meu novamente me parecia uma ideia quase absurda.

Retribuí o beijo com a mesma intensidade com a qual ela havia recomeçado, e desci minha mão que estava em sua cintura para a sua coxa em cima da minha, sem cortar o contato e fazendo carinho pelo caminho pelo qual tracei até chegar ali. Apertei levemente sua coxa, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar, sem nunca passar o limite de seu vestido que, naquela situação, parecia mais curto do que realmente era.

Quando nossos pulmões gritaram por ar novamente, eu desci com os beijos, explorando toda sua bochecha até chegar em seu pescoço. Gina enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço, afundado a cabeça no mesmo local, o que me fez arrepiar quando senti sua respiração acelerada contra minha pele.

–Porque antes de nos beijarmos, você sempre me bate? –Perguntei, ainda dando atenção demais ao seu pescoço.

Ela ofegou quando eu mordi levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, e eu sorrir com o gesto sem nunca parar com o carinho em sua coxa por sobre a minha.

–A culpa é totalmente sua. Você sabe ser irritante até mesmo quando esta prestes a me beijar. – Respondeu Gina, quando eu me afastei um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. Eu ri novamente com a sua espontaneidade e a naturalidade com a qual ela respondera. Seus lábios inchados e vermelhos devido ao beijo pareciam-me mais convidativos do que nunca.

–Se continuar assim, vou querer que você me bata mais vezes. –Disse com um sorriso safado no rosto. –Além do mais, eu acho super sexy o seu carinho totalmente perceptível por mim.

Gina me bateu novamente no braço, e eu soube que era hora de voltar para seus lábios, embora eu o fizesse mesmo que ela não pedisse. O beijo foi mais rápido dessa vez, mas foi suficientemente bom para ambos. Na verdade, eu duvidava que houvesse algum beijo de Gina Weasley que eu não gostaria.

–'Tá calor. –Eu disse, depois de minutos de silêncio pelo qual nós somente nos encaramos e continuamos com as carícias.

Gina riu com o duplo sentido da frase.

–Acho que a piscina pode te ajudar com isso. –Respondeu ela, dando de ombros e se fingindo de inocente diante do que eu dissera.

–Se eu entrar, você terá que ir junto. –Falei, apontando para a piscina.

–O que? Harry... eu não vou estragar o meu vestido mais do que eu já estraguei. –Falou ela, se afastando um pouco de mim e apontando para sua veste.

–Quem disse que é pra você entrar na piscina com o vestido? –Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e fiz a cara mais inocente que eu consegui, embora achasse que não havia sido tão inocente assim, porque Gina riu e mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez naquela noite. Eu já disse que eu amo quando ela faz isso?

–Só de calcinha e sutiã? –Ela perguntou, sorrindo de canto e parecendo gostar da ideia tanto quanto eu.

Cheguei mais perto dela novamente e lhe roubei um selinho quando respondi:

–Eu já vi você com bem menos.

Gina deu uma gargalhada e tirou sua perna de cima da minha, assim como a outra de dentro da piscina para então se levantar. Eu fiz o mesmo, já desabotoando os botões de minha blusa social um tanto desajeitado quando a vi começar a tirar o vestido.

Nem em mil anos eu me cansaria de olhar para Gina.

Ela estava usando um conjunto de lingerie preto, da mesma cor do seu vestido que agora estava caído sobre seus pés. Não me importei em disfarçar o olhar quase devorador que eu estava a lançando, muito menos ela pareceu se envergonhar com isso. Enquanto Gina me olhava sorrindo marota, eu me esforcei para tirar minha calça e ficar só de cueca box, entrando logo em seguida na piscina, fazendo um barulho que mesmo que fosse alto, eu saberia que não acordaria meus pais.

Ela riu com o meu pulo, e se afastou uma pouco da piscina para logo depois correr e fazer o mesmo, caindo na água a poucos passos de mim. Quando ela emergiu, vi Gina sorrir abertamente para mim, e se encolher um pouco com a água fria que eu tinha certeza que logo esquentaria.

Estendi minha mão para que ela a pegasse e, quando ela o fez, a puxei para mim, me deliciando ao sentir seu corpo molhado e quente se colar ao meu dentro da água. A abracei pela cintura e afundei mais uma vez meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo a curva de seus seios em meu peito nu.

–Ainda com calor? –Perguntou Gina, ainda abraçada a mim.

–Um pouco, mas tenho certeza que a culpa não é do tempo.

–É, tenho que concordar com você.

Eu subi e desci minhas mãos pelas suas costas, e ela se encolheu um pouco mais com o carinho. Ficamos naquela posição por mais uns minutos, apenas aproveitando a presença e as sensações que cada um provocava no outro.

–Sabe... se nós não nos odiássemos tanto, eu até poderia te chamar pra sair... –Eu voltei a encará-la, rindo com a minha frase cheia de sarcasmo.

–Ah, nós nem nos odiamos tanto assim... –Gina deu de ombros, rindo também.

Não sei quantos minutos demorei para responder, porque o som da risada dela me fazia perder o foco. Era melhor do que qualquer música, ainda mais pelo fato dela quase sempre passar a língua entre os lábios depois de sorrir.

–Você é linda. –Assim que eu falei, percebi o quanto eu fora burro de não tê-la dito isso antes.

–Está tentando fugir do compromisso para um possível primeiro encontro? –Perguntou ela marota, em forma de desafio.

–Na verdade, eu acho que já podemos pular essa parte.

Ela continuou rindo e, com um pulo, enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura assim como enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço quase no mesmo instante. Tenho a plena certeza que meu corpo não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo colado no dela com aquelas duas peças de roupas nos impedindo de aprofundar o ato, porque eu estava agora tão subitamente próximo a ela que meu coleguinha de baixo pareceu ganhar vida em poucos minutos. Minutos os quais ela mordeu meu lábio inferior e me beijou, enquanto eu dava passos lentos até enfim prensá-la na parede da piscina.

Minhas mãos primeiramente deram atenção as suas coxas, que estavam mais macias do que o normal devido a água. Logo depois, eu comecei a subi-las lentamente, passando pela sua bunda e brincando com as laterais de sua calcinha, até chegar nas curvas de seus seios. Gina gemeu em minha boca quando sentiu eu acariciá-la ali. As mãos dela, por sua vez, subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas e passeavam por todo o vão entre meus ombros.

Embora a necessidade de tê-la novamente fosse quase palpável, eu não tive pressa alguma de correr com as coisas. Não queria deixá-la marcada, muito menos transar em lugar tão "estranho" quanto o carro. Eu queria fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, e me certificar que no dia seguinte eu poderei beijá-la da mesma maneira que havia feito na noite anterior. Eu queria vê-la dormir ao meu lado, mesmo que fosse por poucos minutos antes de eu também pegar no sono. Eu queria ser a primeira coisa que seus olhos encontrariam quando esses se abrissem no dia seguinte.

Eu queria passar o resto de minha vida ao lado de Gina, e faria de tudo para que isso se tornasse real.

Então, quando eu beijei novamente seu pescoço e ela ofegou, sussurrei em seu ouvido que tínhamos que sair dali, e ela assentiu de bom grado. A ajudei a sair da piscina, indo logo atrás. Pegamos nossas roupas na grama e, de mãos dadas e não ligando para o fato de estarmos molhados, adentrarmos a casa e eu a guiei pela escada e corredores até chegar em meu quarto. Gina não questionou ou se importou com o fato de estarmos ali, ela simplesmente entrou, esperou que eu trancasse a porta, virou-se para mim e voltou a me beijar, não antes de jogar as minhas e suas roupas no chão.

Com carinho, eu a peguei no colo e a deitei em minha cama, me pondo por cima dela novamente. Em seu rosto, a satisfação de estar ali era visível, e eu sabia que havia o mesmo no meu.

Beijei todo o seu corpo, me livrando das peças que ainda nos impediam durante o ato e, quando por fim nossos corpos se uniram, eu tive a plena certeza que ali era o lugar certo a se estar.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Epílogo

_**1 ano depois.**_

**POV Gina**

–Não acredito que vocês não vão esse ano, mamãe! – Falei quando ela me informou que não seria possível comparecer ao aniversário do Sr. Potter dessa vez.

–Não podemos querida, precisamos visitar Gui e Fleur. – Justificou-se antes de continuar. – Você já está saindo do trabalho?

–Sim, estou descendo no elevador. – Informei me olhando no espelho e ajeitando a saia social, antes das portas abrirem.

–Está indo para sua casa? – Quis saber, embora eu achasse que ela já sabia a resposta.

–Não, mamãe. Vou para a casa do Harry. – Respondi e ela riu brevemente, mas concordou. – Vou dirigir agora, nos falamos depois. – Me despedi e desliguei o telefone, entrando no carro.

Agora sua reação era mais que normal ao ouvir algo sobre nós dois juntos, mas acredito que tempo nenhum seria capaz de apagar a reação cômica que Harry e eu presenciamos ao descer as escadas, um ano atrás, de mãos dadas, para o café da manhã.

Lily foi a primeira a nos ver, pois estava de frente para nós, e abriu um sorriso enorme ao constatar nossas mãos unidas. James foi o segundo, pois estava ao lado da esposa, e seu olhar para nós foi tão malicioso que eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem instantaneamente e Harry rir sem graça ao meu lado.

Meus pais se viraram ao notar os amigos sorrindo para algo atrás deles, e ao mesmo tempo em que minha mãe abriu a boca incrédula, meu pai tinha uma expressão completamente dividida entre feliz e enciumada. Mesmo eu já tendo vinte e três anos!

–Bom dia! – Cumprimentei sem graça ao parar do lado da mesa, enquanto Harry se posicionava atrás de mim, me abraçava e apoiava o queixo no meu ombro.

Todos, até então calados, resolveram falar simultaneamente:

–Aah, eu não acredito que isso finalmente aconteceu! – Lily exclamou sorridente.

–Entendeu bem o conselho, hein filhão! – James elogiou e as bochechas vermelhas de Harry me fizeram ter certeza que ele sabia sobre o que o pai falava.

–Por isso eu não te encontrei ontem à noite! – Minha mãe disse com olhar avaliador.

–Você poderia se afastar um pouco, não acha Harry? – Meu pai pediu tentando manter-se sério.

–Desculpe, Sr. Weasley! – Ele prontamente respondeu, me soltando e se afastando, fazendo todos nós gargalharmos.

Depois disso seguiu-se a reorganização dos lugares para que nos sentássemos ao lado um do outro, pois antes nos sentávamos o mais distante possível, e durante todo aquele dia Harry e eu ouvimos piadinhas de todos os lados, inclusive de Mary.

Minha mãe repetiu um milhão de vezes que no fundo sabia que minha implicância era paixão reprimida, meu pai fez questão de salientar que o fato de ele apoiar e gostar do rapaz não queria dizer que não o mataria se ele merecesse, Lily ficou tão feliz que na maior parte do tempo apenas sorriu e não falou nada, e James nos aconselhou a manter essa nossa implicância enquanto estivéssemos na cama, porque as coisas ficavam mais apimentadas assim.

–Com licença. – James pediu assim que terminamos de almoçar. – Preciso ligar para o Rony, ele me deve cem pratas.

–Cem pratas? Por quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

–Ele apostou um mês, eu apostei duas semanas. – Esclareceu, apontando para Harry e eu juntos. – Ganhei!

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, mas acabei rindo, Harry gargalhou, minha mãe riu abertamente, sendo acompanhada por Lily, e meu pai segurou o riso enquanto dizia, resignado:

–Meu Deus, criei um homem que aposta a própria irmã! – E dizendo isso, arrancou ainda mais risadas de todos.

Mais estranho do que ouvir conselhos sexuais daquele que provavelmente seria seu sogro, e descobrir que ele havia apostado sua vida amorosa com seu irmão, só mesmo acordar – felicíssima – do lado do cara que até alguns dias atrás eu queria que estivesse a, pelo menos, um oceano de distancia. E aquela segunda noite não teve absolutamente nada a ver com a primeira.

O nosso toque foi tão carinhoso e tão profundo, que nem parecíamos aquelas mesmas duas pessoas famintas por sexo que quase se mataram dentro do carro do pai dele. Mesmo já tendo repetido muitas vezes – e com muito prazer – a selvageria da nossa primeira vez, lembrar _daquela_ segunda noite ainda me deixava completamente arrepiada.

Eu não nego que foi um pouco estranho acordar ao lado dele no dia seguinte e encontrar, ao invés daquele sorriso de canto idiota, um sorrido lindo de bom dia. Mas a gente se acostuma rápido com tudo que é muito bom, e eu não me cansava de repetir a cena sempre que possível.

Ele inteiro era lindo, na verdade. E eu apreciava essa beleza há um ano, sem nunca me cansar dela e tendo cada vez mais certeza que eu queria admirá-lo para sempre...

O meu celular tocou, espantando as lembranças e me trazendo de volta para a realidade. "Ou para o sonho que eu venho vivendo desde então...", pensei sorrindo quando vi o nome no identificador de chamadas.

–Oi amor. – Atendi colocando o aparelho no viva-voz para continuar dirigindo.

–Oi minha linda, já está chegando? – Perguntou sorridente.

–Sim, acabei de virar na rua da sua casa. – Informei sorrindo também.

–Ta bom, coloca o carro na garagem. – Pediu e eu concordei, antes de desligarmos.

Até hoje eu ainda me perguntava como é que eu nunca tinha reparado que dentro daquele moleque idiota que eu tanto detestava existia um homem, com todos os atributos que o adjetivo traz. Um homem atencioso, romântico, carinhoso, cavalheiro e –excepcionalmente – bom de cama.

Assim que o portão foi aberto eu entrei e estacionei o carro na segunda vaga destinada ao seu apartamento. Subi de elevador os andares necessários e, pouco depois que toquei a campainha, um Harry lindo, cheiroso, de cabelos molhados e usando apenas o short do pijama, me atendeu. Com aquele sorriso estonteante que me tirava o fôlego.

Eu ganhei o mesmo abraço caloroso de todas as vezes que nos víamos, e tranquei a porta enquanto ele pegava minha bolsa e a chave para deixar em algum lugar. Tirei os sapatos assim que me virei, deixando-os ao lado do sofá, e abracei suas costas enquanto ele deixava minhas coisas sobre a mesa de jantar.

–Estava com saudade. – Falei beijando seu ombro, na altura máxima onde meu rosto o alcançava sem os sapatos de salto.

–Eu também. – Retribuiu acariciando minhas mãos espalmadas em sua barriga. – Está com fome?

–Um pouco. – Confessei deitando minha cabeça em suas costas.

–Então tome um banho enquanto eu arrumo algo para comermos. – Sugeriu e eu assenti. – Também não comi, estava te esperando.

Concordei, dei outro beijo em sua boca e fui em direção ao quarto dele, mas que ultimamente me abrigava mais do que meu próprio. Tomei um banho rápido, mas relaxante, vesti uma calcinha limpa que eu sempre deixava aqui e uma camiseta dele. Ainda com os cabelos molhados e descalça, me dirigi à cozinha, onde ele provavelmente estaria.

Quando cheguei ao pequeno cômodo meu namorado estava terminando de preparar alguns sanduiches de frios e comemos sentados na pequena mesa que havia ali, enquanto conversávamos sobre como havia sido nosso dia.

–Trabalhou muito hoje, Gi? – Ele me perguntou segurando minha mão por cima da mesa e fazendo carinho na palma.

–Bastante, e acho que amanhã será pior, mas é o ultimo dia. Não vejo a hora de entrar de férias logo. – Respondi pousando o copo de suco na mesa. – E você fez o que sozinho aqui o dia todo?

–Arrumei minha mala, já coloquei nela as suas roupas de verão que estão aqui em casa, e dormi um pouco, nada demais. – Deu de ombros ao finalizar. – Já terminou a pintura do seu apartamento?

–Vai terminar amanhã. – Informei retribuindo o carinho que ele estava fazendo.

–Dorme aqui então. – Sugeriu mais como uma determinação.

–Mas você nem vai estar aqui. – Argumentei.

–Qual o problema? Você ia ter que ficar lá sozinha, pelo menos aqui não está com cheiro de tinta. – Explicou dando de ombros. – A minha chave reserva você já roubou mesmo, então entrar não será problema.

Nós rimos com seu último comentário.

–Foi um presente! – Esclareci ainda rindo.

–Eu ainda acho que foi roubo, mas o vinho daquele dia não deixa eu me lembrar direito. – Justificou nos fazendo rir mais.

–Desde domingo à tarde estou aqui, Harry, faz quatro dias que não durmo em casa. – Argumentei uma ultima vez, apenas para brincar, já sabendo que eu de fato não iria embora.

–Primeiro: você deveria ter arrumado um pintor mais rápido. – Falou apontando o dedo para mim e eu ri, dando um tapa na sua mão. – Segundo: por mim você ficaria pra sempre.

Eu ri mais, achando-o mais fofo que nunca e sentindo o amor que eu tinha por ele aumentar um pouco mais.

–Já conversamos sobre isso. –– Falei em tom de falsa ameaça, mas mantendo o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto.

–Verdade, devo guardar essas frases para o momento certo! – Articulou como se tivesse se lembrado de algo crucial e eu ri com ele.

Ficamos uns minutos em um silêncio agradável, até que eu me lembrei de algo que queria perguntar.

–Seus pais já chegaram à casa da praia?

–Já, chegaram lá na segunda-feira e meu pai disse que se eu não te levar ele me afoga. – Contou com os olhos arregalados. – Estarei correndo risco de vida por sua causa.

Eu gargalhei e ele me acompanhou.

–Seu pai vai falar sobre o carro dele de novo? Porque eu acho que ele já poderia esquecer daquilo! – Comentei em tom de brincadeira, já sabendo a resposta.

–Provavelmente vai, acho que ele gosta de ver sua cara toda vermelhinha de vergonha. – Provocou apertando minha bochecha e levando um tapa na mão, enquanto eu ria. – Até eu gosto de te ver vermelhinha, mas é mais sexy quando você fica assim por outros motivos.

Ele finalizou a frase com uma piscadela sugestiva e nós rimos juntos. Em meio a alguns carinhos e risadas, terminamos de comer e voltamos para a sala. Ele se deitou no sofá e eu me acomodei à sua frente, selecionando um canal qualquer de filmes.

–Como faremos amanhã? – Ele quis saber.

–Eu vou trabalhar às oito. Você vai viajar que horas?

–Quando você sair eu saio também. Minha mãe quer que eu chegue cedo, para ajuda-la com os preparativos. – Informou e eu assenti.

–Se eu conseguir sair cedo vou amanhã mesmo, mas acho difícil que isso aconteça e não quero ir à noite. Então eu durmo aqui e vou no sábado pela manhã. – Contei a ele meus planos.

–Tudo bem, mas não demore. Vou ficar com saudade. – Falou manhoso, como sempre fazia quando estávamos sozinhos, e eu ri.

–Harry, é só um dia. – Tranquilizei-o.

–Dois! – Me corrigiu apontando o dedo para mim.

–Um dia e meio. – Argumentei e ele riu, se apoiando sobre o próprio cotovelo e me beijando.

–Eu vou morrer de saudade de você... – Falou em meio aos beijos que distribuía por meu pescoço. – Então acho que precisamos namorar bastante.

Eu sorri enquanto ele me acariciava e me entreguei aos carinhos que ele já fazia na minha perna descoberta por sua camiseta. Ele brincou um pouco com o elástico da minha calcinha e acariciou levemente a curva dos meus seios, por baixo da camiseta, enquanto eu arranhava suavemente suas costas e apertava sua bunda.

Antes que qualquer peça de roupa fosse retirada ele me puxou pela mão e me guiou ao seu quarto enquanto apertava minha cintura e mordia levemente meu pescoço. Eu ri quando percebi qual seria nosso destino e perguntei divertida, em meio aos gemidos que me escapavam vez ou outra.

–Quarto? Estamos românticos hoje?

Eu não sei o que ele, ou eu, ou ambos, tinha contra um quarto ou uma cama, porque seja aqui ou na minha casa, quase nunca íamos para lá se não fosse para dormir e após já estarmos exaustos. O destino final das nossas incansáveis rodadas de sexo era sempre onde sentíamos vontade de aproveitar um ao outro. Então, ele rapidamente entendeu a ironia e riu da minha pergunta antes de responder.

–Eu sempre estou romântico com você. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu me senti derreter um pouco mais. – Mas hoje eu quero caprichar pra ver se você se apressa em ir ao meu encontro. – Eu gargalhei da sua linha de raciocínio ao mesmo tempo em que entramos no cômodo bem mobilhado ao final do corredor.

Mal havíamos passado pela porta e Harry puxou habilmente sua camiseta do meu corpo, me deixando só de calcinha. Cada beijo que ele dava em mim fazia um pensamento diferente se esvair da minha cabeça, até que a única coisa que havia era ele, sua boca e suas mãos me explorando.

Não sei se foi pela maneira firme como ele me deitou em sua cama ou por como suas mãos percorreram cada curva minha, mas meu corpo pedia por mais até o momento em que dormimos agarrados, totalmente exaustos.

No dia seguinte eu acordei atrasada para o trabalho, e tive que sair correndo. Harry fez questão de me levar até a garagem e depois subir para pegar suas coisas e viajar, e só me deixou ir depois de prometer pela terceira vez que tentaria ao máximo ir ainda no mesmo dia.

–Cuidado no caminho, e qualquer coisinha me ligue. – Pediu carinhoso enquanto me abraçava e dava um beijo no alto da minha cabeça. – Eu te amo.

Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia isso, mas a sensação que essas palavras causavam em mim era sempre única, e muito boa.

–Não se preocupe, mas qualquer coisa eu te aviso. Tome cuidado também. – O tranquilizei e ele concordou. – E eu amo mais. – Respondi dando um selinho rápido em sua boca.

–Eu duvido. – Ele argumentou antes de me dar um beijo mais demorado e se despedir de mim, subindo novamente para casa enquanto eu me saia para o trabalho.

Infelizmente não consegui sair mais cedo como havia prometido, e liguei para ele a tarde para informar que realmente só viajaria no dia seguinte. Depois de muita lamentação das duas partes, ele me pediu novamente para que tomasse cuidado no caminho e que fosse cedo. Nos despedimos e eu continuei a trabalhar.

Cheguei à casa dele bem mais tarde do que o normal, tomei um banho demorado e comi qualquer coisa antes de vestir a camiseta que ele havia usado para dormir na noite anterior e adormecer agarrada em seu travesseiro.

No sábado pela manhã, ainda muito sonolenta, escutei meu celular tocando e o atendi sem nem mesmo ver quem era.

–Eu não acredito que você ainda está dormindo, amor! – A voz mais linda do mundo exclamou do outro lado, me fazendo despertar instantaneamente. – Você disse que viria cedo!

–Mas não é cedo? – Perguntei em duvida, sem localizar nada em volta que me permitisse ver as horas.

–São dez horas, Gi! – Acusou e eu dei um pulo.

–Perdi a hora amor, desculpa! – Falei já me dirigindo ao banheiro. – É que o seu cheiro no travesseiro estava maravilhoso. – Brinquei e ele riu.

–Então levanta dai, sua preguiçosa, e vem logo cheirar a fonte dessa maravilha. – Sugeriu convencido e eu ri.

–Ta bom, senhor modesto. Vou me trocar e já estou indo. – Me despedi e desligamos.

Como estava muito quente, vesti uma saia leve de pregas, camiseta básica e uma sapatilha. Harry havia levado minhas roupas, então peguei apenas a minha bolsa, uma torrada a caminho da porta, e trinta minutos depois de acordada já estava entrando na rodovia que me levaria ao lugar onde tudo começou: a casa de praia dos pais dele.

Não era muito longe, então quarenta minutos depois de tomar o acesso ao litoral eu estava entrando na pequena cidade onde ficava o lugar em que eu passaria a próxima semana. Ao estacionar em frente à casa já conhecida, notei que o lugar onde deveriam estar os dois carros – o de Harry e o de seus pais – estava vazio. Parei meu carro em frente à casa e liguei para ele.

–Oi linda, já chegou? – Quis saber assim que atendeu.

–Sim, acabei de chegar. Onde vocês estão? – Perguntei tirando o cinto de segurança e relaxando da viagem.

–Estou aqui na nossa praia, minha mãe insistiu para que eu viesse junto... – Informou enquanto eu sorria como boba.

"Nossa praia" é como chamamos aquela mesma praia onde fomos deixados sozinhos – e revoltados – um ano atrás. Sempre que vínhamos para a casa de verão, mesmo no inverno, era de lei visitarmos a "nossa praia".

–Mas eu vim de carro para poder te buscar, se você quiser. – Ofereceu prestativo.

–Não precisa, lindo. Obrigada. – Neguei, não achando necessário que ele se deslocasse se eu já estava dentro do carro. – Vou só colocar o biquíni e já encontro vocês ai.

–Ok, mas vem logo que eu estou com saudade. – Pediu e eu ouvi meu sogro rir dele, nos fazendo rir também.

–Também estou. – Respondi sorrindo. – Até mais.

Desligamos o telefone e eu deixei o carro no meio fio para tocar a campainha para que alguém abrisse a porta para mim.

–Olá, Mary! – Cumprimentei assim que a mesma empregada de um ano antes abria a porta.

–Olá, Gina. – Respondeu simpática.

–Vou só colocar o biquíni e encontra-los na praia, não demoro. – Informei correndo até o quarto de Harry, que agora era meu também sempre que eu estava aqui.

Voltei minutos depois trajando o biquíni, a mesma saia e um chinelo, e me despedi já entrando no carro para encontrá-los.

Dirigi por uns vinte ou trinta minutos e assim que estacionei meu carro ao lado do dele, o avistei sentado na areia com os pais e abrir em um sorriso lindo enquanto corria em minha direção. Enquanto eu pegava meus óculos escuros e desligava o carro ele chegou até mim, abriu a porta do motorista e me abraçou, depois de dizer galanteador:

–E ai, gostosa?

Nós rimos antes de nos beijarmos e eu respondi que sim quando ele perguntou se havia corrido tudo bem na viagem. Caminhamos juntos até onde James e Lily estavam e eu os abracei brevemente antes de me sentar ao lado deles.

Minha sogra sempre trazia algo para comer, e eu aproveitei para tomar café da manhã enquanto Harry surfava um pouco, como gostava de fazer quanto estávamos aqui. Conversei um pouco com seus pais, e quando meu namorado saiu do mar e parou ao nosso lado, eles informaram que já estavam de saída.

–Harry, já vamos. – Lily disse, e justificou-se quando nos viramos para encará-los. – Precisamos passar no mercado ainda. Tchau, crianças. – Se despediu de nós como sempre fazia, e saiu com o marido em direção ao carro parado próximo ao meu.

Harry se sentou atrás de mim e me abraçou quando eu me encostei a ele. Não conversamos, mas trocamos alguns carinhos e beijos de frente para o mar. A "nossa praia" era sempre muito vazia, então não havia ninguém para presenciar quando nossos carinhos se tornaram mais ousados e ele apertou carinhosa e firmemente meus seios enquanto eu descia minha mão por dentro das suas coxas até próximo à virilha.

Em um ano de relacionamento já nos conhecíamos bem em alguns aspectos, então quando nossos olhares se encontraram não havia duvidas de que a minha pergunta refletiria exatamente o que ele estava pensando:

–No seu carro ou no meu?


End file.
